


단편 모음집

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Drabble Collection, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 편당 1000~5000자 정도의 단편 모음집섀도우헌터스 말렉 매그알렉





	1. 알렉산더 기디언 라이트우드의 음성사서함

[오늘 오전 4:18분]  
  
"알렉산더, 잘 지내? 벌써 네가 보고싶어서 견딜 수가 없네. 목소리를 들으면 알겠지만 매그너스야. 며칠 되지 않았는데도 너랑 떨어져 있으려니 기분이 이상해. 물론 알렉산더 네가 멀리 발령난다고는 해도 우리의 마음은 함께란 걸 알고 있었고 내게는 포탈이 있지만, 그래도 롱디라니 나한테는 좀 낯설거든. 눈에서 멀어지면 마음에서도 멀어진다고 했던가. 그쪽에 잘생긴 남자들이 많겠지 싶어 솔직히 질투가 나는 건 멈출 수가 없어. 이런 날 보면 바보같다고 하려나, 아니면 좋아하려나?   
  
(침묵)  
  
사실 너를 처음 만났을 때부터 제이스를 질투했었어. 이건 그래도 네 얼굴을 안본채로 말하기 쉬워서 다행이야, 알렉산더. 넌 계속 이 사실을 눈치채지 못하는 것 같았고, 네게 알아차려 달라고 하기에는 내 자존심이 너무 상했거든. 평생 말할일이 없을 거라고 생각했는데 이렇게 털어놓게 되네. 내 천사, 만나면 이 일에 대해서는 서로 언급하지 말자, 알았지?"  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
[오늘 오전 9:24분]  
  
"오빠, 그쪽은 어때? 아마 날씨도 좋고 쾌청하겠지? 사람들이 생각하는 이미지가 대부분 그러니까. 아마 하얗고 폭신한 양털구름과 햇빛이 가득하겠지. 여긴 사실 계속 비가 오는 중이야. 셰익스피어의 소네트를 한권밖에 보내지 못해서 아쉬워. 사실 오빠의 책들 중 제일 새 것으로 고를까 고민하다가, 그래도 익숙한 것이 좋지 싶어서 제일 낡고 헌 시집을 골랐거든. 오빠가 스스로 골랐어도 아마 이걸 고르지 않았을까? 보내기 전 달린 주석들을 매그너스와 함께 읽어 보았어. 이런. 이건 매그너스가 절대 비밀로 하라고 한건데 말해버렸네. 어쩔수 없지, 어차피 오빠도 나중에는 알게 될 거잖아. 무튼, 잘 지내. 덥거나 습하지 않아서 오빠의 거미 공포증은 낫겠지 싶어 그나마 다행이야. 난 아직도 튤립만 보면 재채기가 나오거든:( 사이먼에게 화낼뻔 했잖아. 또 연락할게.  
  
오빠의 사랑하는 여동생, 이사벨"  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
[오늘 오전 10:43분]  
  
"순찰 중이야? 아니면 서류 점검 중? 가능하다면 내가 가서 맛있는 걸 사주고 싶은데 네가 있는곳이 너무 멀어서 아쉽네. 참, 내가 이 말을 했다는건 매그너스한테는 비밀이다. 그 영감탱이 사백이 넘어선 아직도 꼴사납게 나를 질투한다고! 알았어, 클레리, 조심할게. 응. 그래, 알렉, 또 연락할게!  
  
널 사랑하는 네 파라바타이가"  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 8:39분]  
  
"잘 지내나, 섀도우헌터. 네가 없으니 매그너스는 매번 눈물을 흘리면서 (아니야!!) 내게 달라붙어 네 찬양만 해대ㄴ.. (와장창) 아니라고! 알렉산더, 얘 말 믿지마. 다 거짓말이야. 뱀파이어 말을 믿을 네가 아니잖아. 그렇지? 라파엘과 나는 행복한 하루하루를 웃으며 보내고 있ㄷ (뚝)"  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 9:41분]  
  
"너도 이미 알고 있겠지만, 알렉. 요즘 나는 새 책을 집필하느라 바빠. 참, 클레리야. 저번에 제이스 보이스메일에 끼어들어서 미안해. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해서 네게 연락할 기회를 놓칠 수는 없지. 조금 늦은건 용서해 줘. 안 그래, 용감한 섀도우헌터 씨? 예전에 너를 원망하지 않는다고 했던 것은 진심이니까 절대 신경쓰지 마. 알았지? 그리고 매그너스 좀 잘 보살펴 줘. 네가 뉴욕을 떠난 이후로 살이 더 빠졌다고. 제이스는 내가 맡을 테니까, 넌 매그너스만 신경쓰면 돼. 알았지? 믿고 있을게. "  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
magnus babe님의 보이스메일 4건이 있습니다.  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 2:47분]  
  
"안녕, 알렉. 사이먼이에요. 뭐하나 싶어 연락해 봐요. 전 이지랑 잘 지내고 있으니 이상한 걱정은 하지 마세요. 상처를 줬다가는 당신이 당장이라도 뛰쳐올까 싶어서 무섭다구요. (한숨) 아니 무섭다기보단..그래요. 말이 그렇다는거죠. 뭐, 이지가 시켜서 전화한 건 아니에요. 튤립 건은 미안해요. 매그너스가 이쪽에 있어서 걱정되겠지만, 그래도 나름 잘 살아가고 있다는 소식을 전해주려구요. 바람은 아니니까 걱정 마시구요. 얼마 전 같이 베이컨 버거를 먹었거든요. 가능하다면 하나 보내드리고 싶네요. 매그너스가 이미 다 해줄 테니까요. 그럼 이만."  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
magnus babe님의 보이스메일 2건이 있습니다.  
  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 1:06분]  
  
"안녕, 파라바타이. 얼마 전 매그너스의 로프트에 초대받아서 갔었어. 오해는 하지마. 모두 모인 자리였으니까. 네가 없어서 아쉬웠어. 그런데 너, 파이 못 만들때부터 알아봤어야 했는데! 라이트우드 유전자에 전염성이 있을 줄이야. 너랑 함께 살더니 매그너스도 미각이 이상해진거야?? 오이 샌드위치에 얼그레이라니!! 참고 먹었지만 고역이었어. 다음에 꼭 언질해줘. 역시 내가 말한 건 비밀이다.  
  
그리고.. 클레리가 임신했어. 3개월이래. 그래, 미리 축하 고마워. 한동안 중국 음식은 입에도 못 댈것 같아서 계속 물만 마시고 있다니까. 물론 네가 요구하지 않아도 아이 이름은 알렉산더가 될 테니 걱정하지 마. 여자라면 알렉산드라로 지을거야. 이 제의는 클레리가 먼저 했다고, 멋지지? 참, 일단 대부는 매그너스가 맡아 주기로 했어. "  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
magnus babe님의 보이스메일 17건이 있습니다.  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 7:28분]  
  
"오빠, 잘 지내지? 난 요즘 무기의 역사에 관해서 더 깊이 공부하고 있어. 매그너스가 미리 말했으려나? 오빠도 알다시피 난 철의 자매들을 동경해 왔잖아. 사이먼이랑 싸운 건 아니니 걱정하지 마. 소식은 없지만 우리 2세 이름도 지어 뒀거든. 맞춰봐, 그래. 기디언이야. 지금 사이먼은 섀도우헌터 아카데미에서 강의중이야. 기다리면서 오빠가 유난히 보고싶어서 연락해 봐.  
  
your dearest, 이사벨"  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
  
[오늘 오후 10:04분]  
  
"안녕하세요, 뉴욕 브룩클린 912번가 말렉 세공전문점입니다. Mr.라이트우드씨께서 주문해주신 약혼 반지가 드디어 완성되었습니다. 24k 골드 링에 말씀하신 것처럼 노란 빛이 선명한 호박석으로 포인트를 주고, 가운데에는 다이아를 사용하여 아름답게 마무리되었답니다. 링 안쪽의 각인 unending happiness 도 선명하게 새겨졌어요. 연락을 계속 받지 않으셔서 보이스메일을 남깁니다. 오셔서 찾아가세요. 아마 피앙세님도 맘에 들어하시며 바로 청혼을 받아들일것이라고 확신한답니다.  
  
그럼, 담당자 매그알렉이었습니다."  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
magnus babe님의 보이스메일 20x20건이 있습니다.  
  
  
  
[오늘 오전 4:44분]  
  
"내 천사, 저번에는 미안했어. 내가 너무 흥분했지? 제발 속상해하지 말아줘. 네가 그럴때마다 가슴이 너무 아파서 견딜 수가 없거든. 오늘은 12월 8일이네. 네가 작년에 열어주었던 내 생일 파티가 생각나. 식탁위에 꽂혀있던 스위트피도 너무 향기 좋았는데. 음, 사실 손님이 고양이밖에 없어서 더 좋았어. 알잖아. 네가 그 차림으로 있어서 깜짝 놀랐다고. 역시 선물은 푸는 재미라고나 할까. 네가 이사벨과 함께 구운 케이크는..그래. 케이크도 맛있었어.  
  
(침묵)  
  
얼른 널 보고 싶어. 그때의 분위기가 그리워. "  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
[오늘 오전 4:46분]  
  
"매서방. 메리스에요. 매서방이 잘 지내지 못하는 걸 알고 누구보다도 잘 알고 있으니 내가 먼저 잘 지내냐고 묻지는 못하는 점을 부디 이해하세요. 떠난 사람은 이제 보내주어야 한다고 생각해요. 그래야 알렉도 천국에서 편히 쉬지 않겠어요? 그동안 그리고 지금까지도, 나보다도 더 우리 아들을 사랑해주고 아껴주어서 엄마로서 너무 감사했어요. 그렇지만 이제 매서방도 그만 자기 인생을 살아야 하지 않겠어요? 이런 모습을 알렉이 하늘에서 다 보고 있을텐데 얼마나 슬퍼하겠어요. 이러다가는 매서방도 극단적인 선택을 할까봐 너무 염려되네요. 엄마인 나도 아들이 그리워서 아직도 핸드폰을 해지하지는 못했지만, 매서방이 자꾸 이래봤자 알렉이 살아 돌아올 수는 없어요. 매서방이 더 잘 알잖아요. 매서방의 이런 모습을 지켜보는 것이 장모로서도 고통스러워 내리는 결정이니 나를 너무 원망말아요."  
  
삐ㅡ  
  
  
  
 _[ 고객님, 죄송합니다. 이것은 자동 안내 보이스메일입니다.수신자는 더이상 보이스메일을 받을 수 없습니다. 앞으로의 보이스메일은 자동으로 삭제됩니다. 그동안 섀헌통신사를 이용해주셔서 감사합니다.]_


	2. "이번이 당신없이 일어난 다섯번째예요."

  
이런, 지금 몇 시지? 매그너스는 역시 또 먼저 일어났나. 역시 아침잠이 없다니까. 알렉은 햇살에 눈을 찡그리며 부스스 몸을 일으켰고, 침대 밑에 떨어져 있는 티셔츠를 주워 입으며 거실로 나갔다. "내 천사, 굿모닝." 알렉을 바라보며 태양처럼 찬란하게 매그너스가 말했다. "이번이 당신없이 일어난 다섯 번째예요." 알렉이 입을 삐죽이며 한 투정에 매그너스는 "아."하고는 은은한 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 "빨리 나아서 데몬을 잡으러 가고 싶어요. 수장이 오래 자리를 비울수는 없잖아요."라며 투덜댔고, 매그너스는 슬쩍 알렉을 쳐다보다가 "겨우 이틀 후인걸. 아니면 벌써 나랑 있는게 지겨워진 거야?"하고는 알렉의 볼을 검지로 가볍게 쓸었다. 알렉은 붉어져서는 그럴 리가 없잖아요!! 하며 고개를 세게 저었고, 매그너스는 농담이라며 키득였다. 알렉은 제이스에게 파이어메시지로 연락을 해볼까 고민하다가 아마 매그너스도 배가 고플 것이라는데에 생각이 미쳤고, "오늘은 내가 프렌치토스트를 해 줄게요!"하고 부산스레 찬장을 열었지만 곧 빈 찬장을 보고 놀라서 소리쳤다. "우리 언제 이렇게 다 먹었죠? 장 보러 나가야겠어요." 매그너스는 내내 들고 있던 찻잔을 식탁 위에 내려놓았고, 그건 내일 하자며 알렉의 어깨를 부드럽게 감쌌다. 알렉은 잠시 망설이다가 곧 웃으며 두 팔로 매그너스의 허리를 단단히 껴안았다.  
  
  
이런, 지금 몇 시지? 매그너스는 역시 또 먼저 일어났나. 역시 아침잠이 없다니까. 알렉은 햇살에 눈을 찡그리며 부스스 몸을 일으켰고, 침대 밑에 떨어져 있는 티셔츠를 주워 입으며 거실로 나갔다. "내 천사, 굿모닝." 알렉을 바라보며 태양처럼 찬란하게 매그너스가 말했다. "이번이 당신없이 일어난 다섯 번째예요." 알렉이 입을 삐죽이며 한 투정에 매그너스는 "그래?" 하고는 은은한 미소를 지었다. 알렉은 "빨리 나아서 데몬을 잡으러 가고 싶어요. 수장이 오래 자리를 비울수는 없잖아요."라며 투덜댔고, 매그너스는 슬쩍 알렉을 쳐다보더니 귀엽다는 듯이 "맞아, 넌 그런 애였지."하고는 웃었다. 그들은 신선한 식재료가 가득한 찬장을 열어 오늘은 뭘 먹을지 의논했다. "우리 아직 스튜는 안 만들어 봤잖아요. 이거 어때요?" 알렉이 레시피 카드를 흔들며 신이 나서 소리치자 매그너스는 손을 멈추고 물끄러미 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. "내가-내가 무슨 잘못이라도 한 건가요?" 알렉은 이상해진 분위기에 눈을 굴렸고, 매그너스는 다시금 미소를 띄우며 고개를 젓고는 "그럴 리가."라고 답했다.  
  
  
"내 천사, 굿모닝." 알렉을 바라보며 태양처럼 찬란하게 매그너스가 말했다. "이번이 당신없이 일어난 다섯 번째예요." 알렉이 입을 삐죽이며 한 투정에 매그너스는 "아." 하고는 은은한 미소를 지었다. 식사를 마친 알렉은 시계를 보고 놀라 "이런! 늦었어요. 미안하지만 포탈 좀 열어줄수 있을까요, 달링? 사례는 몸으로 할게요." 라고 소리쳤고, 매그는 놀란 듯 휙 고개를 돌리더니 알렉을 위아래로 한차례 훑고는 나긋하게 "너 아직 상처가 덜 나아서 쉬기로 한거 잊었구나." 라고 말했다. 알렉은 그 말에 제 몸을 만져보지만, 아픈 곳은 없고 자신은 오히려 평상시보다 건강했다. "하지만..." 항의하려는 알렉의 입술에 검지를 가져다 댄 매그가 나지막히 속삭였다. "수장님은 오늘 휴무야." 알렉의 입술 위로 천천히 미소가 번졌고, 그는 매그너스의 가운 끈을 잡아 당기면서 침실 쪽으로 밀었다. "그럼 우리 아직 기회가 있는 거네요." 매그너스는 씩 웃으며 그런 알렉의 목에 손을 둘렀다. "시간이야 무한하지."  
  
  
알렉은 붉은 시트에 감싸여 낯선 장소에서 눈을 떴다. 황금빛 햇살이 내리쬐고 있었고 그는 자신이 다 벗고 있는데다가 허리가 이상한 방식으로 당기고 다리 사이는 생전 처음 느껴보는 감각으로 욱신거리는 것을 눈치챘다. 알렉은 빠르게 일어나 주위를 살피고는 옷을 입고 구석에 세워진 활을 든 채로 방을 나왔고, 자신의 납치범으로 추정되는 남자가 차를 마시는 것을 목격했다. "당신은 누구지?" 알렉은 활을 그대로 든 채 남자에게 물었고 남자는 잠시 찻잔을 한 손에 든 채로 멈췄다가는 알렉을 당황하게 만드는 윙크를 해 보였다. "이런." 요란한 방식으로 화장을 하고 머리를 세운 그는 정말로 안타까운 듯이 한숨을 내쉬었는데, 우아한 어조는 고양이와 닮아 있었다. "알렉산더, 활부터 내려놓자." 알렉은 그가 자신의 이름을 알고 있다는 데에 놀랐지만 내색을 하지 않으려 애썼다. "당신이 날 납치한건가? 내 몸에 무슨 고문을 한 거야?" 그 말에 남자는 나른하게 미소를 지었고, "역시 섀도우헌터, 어젯밤도 우아하더군. " 알렉의 위아래를 느리게 눈으로 훑자 알렉의 동공이 흔들렸다. "아가, 활 내려놔." 나긋한 목소리에 깃든 명령조에 알렉은 시위를 더 세게 움켜쥐었지만, 남자가 손을 튕기자 알렉의 팔은 공중에 결박되었다. "이런 비열한 월록 같으니-" 알렉이 낑낑댔고 남자는 웃음을 터트렸다. 어차피 넌 그걸로 나 못 해쳐, 왠지 서글픈 느낌이 드는 말을 마지막으로 들으며 알렉의 떨리는 눈꺼풀은 내려앉았다.  
  
  
알렉은 떨면서 잠에서 깨어났다. 셔츠를 꿰어입고 밖으로 나온 그는 이상한 기시감에 가만히 서서 매그너스의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. "내 천사, 굿모닝." 등을 돌리지 않고 매그너스가 말했고, 알렉은 그가 이번에는 어떤 마법을 쓴 것인지 궁금했다. 자신의 월록 남자친구가 고개를 돌지 않고도 뒤를 볼수 있는 것인지, 아니면 그냥 자신의 인기척을 느낀 것인지. "이번이 당신없이 일어난 다섯 번째에요." 알렉의 투정에 매그너스는 "으음."하고는 잠시 웃음을 지었다. 알렉은 다시 힘을 주어 "다섯 번째라구요."라고 말했고, 매그너스는 여전히 웃으며 "그래?"라고 속삭였다. 알렉은 이 이상한 느낌이 무엇인지 도저히 파악할 수 없었다. 매그너스는 여전히 자신을 바라보고 있었다. "보고 싶었어요."그 기이한 감각에 휩싸여 알렉은 충동적으로 말을 내뱉고, 매그너스는 잠시 굳었다가 바로 표정을 풀고는 "나도 그래."하고는 알렉에게 웃어주었다.  
  
  
누군가가 세차게 끌어올리기라도 하듯 알렉은 잠에서 깨어나 숨을 거칠게 헐떡였고 제 왼쪽 가슴을 세게 눌렀다. "내 천사, 굿모닝." 태양처럼 찬란하게 매그너스가 속삭였고, "제가- 혼자 일어난지 몇번째죠? 100번째? 10000번째? 17000번째?" 알렉은 혼돈에 휩싸여 말을 내뱉고는 제 머리를 이리저리 휘저었다. "자자, 알렉산더. 일어나면 괜찮아질거야." 글쎄요, 과연 그럴까요? 입 끝에 걸린 말을 내뱉기도 전에 알렉은 제 어깨를 토닥이는 부드러운 손을 느끼며 수마에 떨어졌다.  
  
  
"이기적이구나," 매그너스는 비난하듯 목소리를 높였고, 찻잔을 쥔 손이 떨리는걸 본 알렉은 그 말에 기가 차서 내뱉었다. "이기적이라고요? 그럼 나보고 당신이 망가지는 것을 두고 보란 말인가요?" 매그너스는 그 말에 살짝 눈썹을 찡그리고 부드럽게 알렉의 손을 잡지만 알렉은 손을 확 빼내고는 소리쳤다. "이미 끝났잖아요!" 그 말을 듣자마자 매그너스의 얼굴은 차갑게 식고, 표정이 싸늘하게 변한다. "알렉산더, 무슨 소리야. 넌 다쳤어. 인스티튜트는 현재 제이스가 수장 대리로 있어. 넌 이틀 후 복귀하기로 되어 있고," 매그너스가 이를 꽉 깨물자 원래도 도드라진 광대뼈가 더 선연히 드러났다. 그 말 사이로 "거짓말!!!" 알렉은 크게 소리치자 매그너스는 순식간에 얼어붙었다. "지금-지금은-그때가 아니잖아요!!!" 말을 내뱉는 순간 알렉은 그것이 사실임을 알아차리고, 매그너스는 그 말에 잠시 침묵했다가 언젠가처럼 속삭였다. "자자, 알렉산더. 일어나면 괜찮아질거야." 알렉은 거부하려고 노력하지만, 그 말이 무슨 신호라도 되듯 저항할 수 없이 잠에 빠지고 만다.  
  
  
"이러지 말아요...제발 이러지 말아요..."알렉은 소리내어 울기 시작하고, 매그는 불안한 눈으로 그런 알렉을 쳐다보았다. "...죽길 바라는 거야?" 매그는 조용히 알렉에게 속삭이고, 알렉은 그 말에 고개를 들어 서있는 매그를 바라보았다. "난 이미ㅡ" 역시 눈물로 엉망이 된 얼굴의 매그너스는 몸을 숙여 소파에 앉은 알렉의 입을 제 입술로 막고, 마지막 말은 그들의 입 안에서 스러진다. 키스는 짰고, 샌달우드 향이 났다.  
  
  
"날 떠나게 해줘요." 알렉은 속삭이고, 매그는 울상이 되어 발을 동동 구르다가 살짝 고개를 젓는다. "이건 아니에요. 끝내요. 그만 날 보내줘요." 알렉은 침착하게 말을 잇지만, "난 혼자가 아닌걸. 나한텐 네가 있잖아."란 매그의 말에 막히고 만다. 매그너스는 자박자박 다가와 알렉의 허리를 세게 껴안았다. "아가, 지금 우리 같이 있잖아..." 제 등이 젖어드는걸 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 등 뒤의 심장은 미친듯이 뛰고 있었다.  
  
  
"날 잊고, 행복한 삶을 살아요." 알렉은 제 미련과 제 사랑이 연인을 망가트리는 것을 볼 수 없다. 자신에 대한 그의 사랑과 그를 망가트리는 것도 말이다. "너-너 지금ㅡ 무슨..? 무슨 짓을 한 거야?" 알렉은 매그너스가 당황해서 말을 더듬는 것은 처음 듣는다고 생각했다. 저런 식으로 일그러지고, 모욕받은 표정을 다시 보고 싶지는 않았는데. 미안해요, 알렉은 나지막히 속삭였고 매그너스는 거세게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 그의 가슴이 얇은 천 위로 쉴새없이 오르락내리락하는 걸 보며 알렉은 수천개의 바늘이 자신을 찌르는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 매그너스는 마치 믿었던 사람에게 배신이라도 당한 것 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 나는- "당신을 자유롭게 해주고 싶어요." 매그너스는 그 말에 눈을 감았고, 그의 입술은 말없이 떨렸다. 알렉은 제 연인의 절망에 공감하며 투명해지는 자신의 손을 들어올려 그의 뺨을 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. "당신이 고통받는 걸 두고 볼 수 없었어요." 매그너스는 감은 눈을 살며시 떴고, 알렉의 손 위에 자신의 손을 얹었지만 알렉은 그 손의 무게를 이미 느낄수 없었다. 아마도 따뜻하고 부드럽겠지, "제발 울지 마....내 천사." 매그너스의 말에 놀란 알렉은 제 뺨을 더듬었고 그때서야 제 얼굴이 눈물로 축축하게 젖어있다는 사실을 깨달았다.  
  
"I loved you." 알렉은 마지막 힘을 다해 속삭였고,  
매그너스는 답했다. "I love you."  
Forever, and Always.


	3. 쉿

"당신은 내가 날 믿을 수 있게 만들어요."  
  
진심을 담은 알렉의 절박한 말에 매그너스의 입술은 부드럽게 호를 그린다. 그의 눈은 여전히 알렉을 향해 있고, 살짝 열린 입술은 유혹적으로 보인다. 알렉은 가볍게 숨을 들이쉬고, 금방이라도 그곳에 닿고 싶은 충동을 느낀다. 그는 손을 뻗어 그것을 만지고 싶다. 마치 지금이 영원히 존재하는 순간이라도 되는 것처럼, 비록 언젠가는 그럴 수 없게 된다고 하더라도.  
  
매그너스의 입술이 알렉에게 맞닿고, 그는 알렉의 숨결을 들이쉰다. 알렉은 제 마음을 가다듬기 위해 눈을 감는다. 그가 세상에서 무언가를 이토록 간절히 원했던 적은 없다. 누군가에게 간절히 원해지길 바랬던 적도 말이다. 매그너스 역시도 같은 기분을 느끼며 알렉 쪽으로 몸을 기울이고, 더욱 세게 매달린다. 그는 자신의 안에서 무엇인가 폭발한 후 새로운 세계가 다시 구축되는 것을 느낀다. 그는 이처럼 세상을 사랑해 본 적이 없고, 앞으로도 이렇게 사랑할수는 없으리라는 것을 알렉의 단단한 팔에 안겨 생각한다. 그의 안에서 우주는 작은 점으로 수축하고 곧 하나의 꽃으로 피어난다. 세상에서 가장 강해진 것 같은 기분과 함께 보다 나약해진것만 같은 기분을 느끼며 매그너스는 알렉에게 조금 더 깊이 닿기 위해 애를 쓴다. 알렉은 그에게 삶과 죽음이고 무한한 기쁨이자 끝없는 슬픔이며, 충만함과 외로움 그 자체이다. 두려움이다.  
  
키스를 마친 매그너스는 매우 연약하게 보이고 알렉은 그 안에서 너무 오래 묵어 고요해진 피로를 발견한다. 그는 무엇인가를 뱉고 싶은 욕구를 느끼고 그것을 위해 입을 열지만, 그 전에 매그너스의 검지가 가볍게 그의 젖은 입술을 누른다. "쉿."


	4. 사랑

매그너스는 알렉을 바라본다.  
  
알렉이 자신의 손을 빼냈을 때, 그는 고통스럽다. 알렉이 자신의 귓가에 당신은 내 책임이라고 속삭일 때, 그는 고통스럽다. 알렉이 자신에게 물러서라며 소리쳤을 때, 그는 고통스럽다. 알렉이 자신의 캣츠아이를 바라보며 아름답다고 속삭일 때, 그는 고통스럽다. 알렉이 불 앞에서 스튜가 졸아드는 것을 지켜보고, 그가 그런 알렉의 머리에 붙은 무순을 눈치챘을 때, 그는 고통스럽다. 아침의 알렉이 그에게 샌달우드 샴푸를 들고 다가오며 태양처럼 웃어줄 때, 달의 옆에 누운 알렉의 안으로 들어갈 때에도 그는 고통스럽다. 알렉의 곁에서 눈뜰 때, 알렉의 곁에서 눈을 감을 때에도 그는 고통스럽다.  
  
매그너스는 알렉의 볼을 쓸어내린다.  
그는 아주 오래도록 고통스럽기를 원한다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 알렉이 선사하는 희노애락이 너무나 강렬해서 고통스러울 정도인 매그


	5. 어느날부터 헤어지자고 하는 알렉

알렉이 별거 아닌걸로도 생트집을 잡아대고, 섹스할때도 이건 싫다며 확 몸 빼버리는 건 이제 일상일거야. 원래부터도 제 연인이 다정하고 애교있는 성격은 아니었지만 알렉은 한층 더 짜증이 늘고, 음식이 맘에 들지 않는다며 툴툴대고는 했지. 자신은 마법을 쓸 수 없는 상태이니 알렉이 섀헌일로 힘들다고 괴로워할때도 도움이 될 수 없었어. 다정하고 상냥한 매그지만 알렉이 진짜 말도 안되는 것으로 자기 탓을 해대는 것을 보며 점점 지쳐갈거야. 웃어주고 달래주는것도 한두번이었지. 당신이 질렸다, 헤어지자는 알렉의 말을 여러번 거절했지만 당신을 더이상 사랑하지 않는다는 말에 결국은 고개를 끄덕이는 매그겠지. 알렉이 자신을 사랑하지 않는다는 사실을 받아들이는 것만으로도 가슴이 미어질 것 같았던 매그는 알렉이 떠나고 조용해진 로프트를 견딜수가 없어 훌쩍 다른 나라로 여행을 떠날거야. 이제는 하나만 꽂힌 칫솔과 이니셜 A가 각인된 머그 없이 혼자 덩그러이 놓인 M 머그를 보는 것이 매그를 너무나도 힘들게 했거든.  
  
그리고 돌아온 매그는 알렉이 수장 자리를 제이스에게 위임했다는 소문을 인스티튜트에서 듣게 될거야. 잠시 쉬고 싶다더라고요, 하며 웃는 이지와 제이스를 보며 매그는 위화감을 느꼈어. 미안하지만 지금 알렉을 봐야겠어. 매그가 건넨 단호한 말에 웃고 있던 이지와 제이스의 얼굴이 굳었지. 당신에게는 그럴 권리가 없어요. 알렉은 이미... 손가락을 들어올려 제이스의 말을 막은 매그는 속삭였어. 몇개월이나 남았지? 이지는 침묵하다가 대답했어. 일주일이요.  
  
  
  
침대에 앉아 고개를 휙 돌려 문가를 바라본 알렉의 얼굴이 굳었어. 그는 이지와 제이스를 무시무시한 표정으로 노려보며 소리쳤지. 누가 데려왔어? 알렉산더...매그는 저항할 수 없는 힘에 이끌려 알렉의 침대 곁으로 천천히 다가갔지. 알렉은 고개를 반대편으로 돌렸고, 힘주어 말했어. 가세요. 그의 목에는 핏대가 서 있었어. 매그는 그 말에 대답하지 않았고, 이불 위에 올려져있는 알렉의 창백하고 힘줄이 선 손을 움켜잡았어. 한때 이세상 무엇보다도 따뜻하고 단단하며 자신에게 무한한 안정감을 가져다주었던 손이었지. 그럴수 없다는 걸 알잖아, 매그가 속삭였어. 난 널 사랑해. 맞닿은 알렉의 마른 어깨가 떨려왔어.  
  
  
  
나뭇잎이 알렉의 뺨을 스치며 내려앉았어. 매그는 조용히 그것을 바라보았지. 너 그거 얹고 있으니까 어도러블하네. 알렉은 잠시 매그를 바라보았다가 다시 앞으로 고개를 돌렸어. 당신을 두고..이렇게 죽고 싶지는 않았는데. 매그는 그날 밤 화장실에서 오래오래 울어야만 했지. 알렉은 극한의 정신력으로 제게 오는 고통을 버텨냈지만 이미 망가진 몸은 그걸 받아들이지 못했어. 발작하는 횟수는 늘어갔고, 모르핀의 투약량 역시 늘어갔지. 알렉은 거의 대부분의 시간을 자면서 보냈어.  
  
어느날 잠에서 깨 부스스 눈을 뜬 알렉이 속삭였어. 내가 떠나도 당신, 제대로 살겠다고 약속해요. 알렉은 말을 내뱉고는 기침을 하며 숨을 헐떡였어. 매그는 대답없이 입술만을 깨물었고, 알렉은 다시 채근했지. 나랑 약속해요. 새끼손가락을 걸며 매그는 대답했어. 약속할게, 내 천사. 알렉은 빙긋 웃으며 속삭였지. 술, 많이 마시지 말아요. 매그는 고개를 끄덕였지. 클럽도 자주 가면 안돼. 매그는 일그러진 미소를 지어 보였어. 하지만 내가 주인인걸. 알렉은 아무튼 안돼요, 하고 고집을 부렸고 매그는 알았어. 하고 대답했지. 옷도 파인 건 입지 마요. 매그는 그렇게 할게. 하고 알렉의 머리를 가만가만 쓰다듬었어. 밥도 잘 먹고... 알렉의 말에 매그는 울지 않기 위해 이를 악물었어. 잠도 잘 자고... 매그는 제 눈을 매우 빠른 속도로 깜박거렸지. 내 생각은 아주 조금만 해야 해요... 말을 마친 알렉의 고개가 자신을 안은 매그의 품안으로 비스듬히 떨어졌어. 매그는 허공에 대고 중얼거렸지. 약속할게.


	6. 월하노인

스무살의 매그는 법에 저촉되는 짓도 서슴지 않으며 살아왔어. 사실 그로써는 타인에게 친절할 필요가 없었거든. 베인 가의 권력과 재력으로는 해결되지 않을 것이 없었으니까. 그러던 어느날 매그는 술에 거나하게 취한 상태로 어떤 노인을 만나게 돼. 미친 노인네인가보다 하고 그쪽을 피해 지나가려던 매그는 그에게 팔을 붙들리고, 네 미래의 짝이 궁금하지 않느냐는 말에 단순한 호기심으로 그에게서 이름과 주소를 받아냈어. 복채라도 줘야하나 싶어 제 지갑을 꺼내던 매그는 노인이 고개를 젓자 제 주머니 안으로 다시 지갑을 밀어넣었지. 주소는 매그가 현재 있는 곳에서 그리 멀지 않은 곳이었고 매그는 술김에 그곳을 향해 걷기 시작했어.  
  
씌어진 주소에 도착해 매그는 작은 집을 쳐다보았어. 브루넷의 어린 남자아이가 화단에 앉아 꽃을 매만지고 있었지. 헤이즐색의 눈이 멍하니 깜빡거리는 것을 보며 쓴웃음을 지은 매그는 뒤로 돌아 걷기 시작했어. 뭘 기대했는지 모르겠네. 얼마나 걸었을까, 매그는 방금 툭 하고 자신을 치고 지나간 남자의 손에서 뭔가가 번뜩인것을 눈치챘어. 하지만 별로 신경을 쓰지는 않았지. 무엇이든 달빛에는 번쩍이기 마련이니까, 술에 취한 채로 매그는 실실거렸어. 남자가 움직인 쪽이 그 아이가 있던 집 방향이라는 걸 깨달은 건 다음날 아침이었지. 순간 가슴이 선득해진 매그였지만, 뭐 별일이야 있었겠느냐고 애써 넘겨버렸어. 망각은 쉬웠지.  
  
***  
  
매그는 요즘 세상에서 제일 행복한 사람이었어. 알렉을 만났거든. 정착하지 못하고 여러 명을 거쳐왔던 것과 자신이 저질렀던 과거의 잘못들까지 포용해준 자신의 연인을 보며 앞으로는 선하게 살겠다고 그는 몇번이나 다짐했지. 17살 차이라고? 도둑놈 같으니. 래그노어의 말에도 매그는 그저 씩 미소를 지을 뿐이었어. 그러나 이어진 카타리나의 말에 곧 그 미소는 사라졌지. 벌써 임신시킨건 아니지? 스물 세 살짜리를? 매그는 눈썹을 찡그렸지. 미안하지만 그건 불가능해. 매그는 입술을 깨물면서 휙 몸을 일으켰지.  
  
그는 알렉과 아직 관계를 한 적이 없었어. 매그를 만나기 시작한 초반에 알렉은 지금까지 자신이 누군가를 만나본 적이 없다며 고백했고, 매그는 기다려 주겠다고 약속했거든. 하지만 자신이 도저히 언제까지 기다려야 할지는 알 수가 없었지. 그와 알렉은 동거중이었으니까. 지금은 그 '나중'이 아닌거야? 문에 기대어 선 채로 매그는 알렉에게 물었고, 알렉은 눈을 감고 심호흡했어. 정말 괜찮을지 모르겠어요. 알렉의 목소리는 불안정하게 떨리고 있었지. 내 천사, 뭐가 그렇게 두려운거야... 자신에게 다가오려는 매그를 한 손으로 저지한 채 알렉은 숨을 빠르게 몰아쉬더니 제 티셔츠를 벗어 던졌고, 매그는 저도 모르게 헉 하는 소리를 냈어. 알렉의 상반신은 무엇인가에 수없이 찔린 자상으로 가득했지.  
  
***  
  
매그는 잠든 알렉의 몸 위에 펼쳐진 상흔에 쉬지 않고 입을 맞췄어. 제 연인이 죽을 뻔했었다는 사실을 알고 나니, 그에게는 그 상처들이 마치 훈장처럼 느껴졌지. 살아있어줘서 고마워. 사랑스러운 제 연인이 먼저 부모님까지 떠나보낸 채 그동안 얼마나 힘들게 살아왔을지 생각하니 매그의 가슴이 저미듯이 아파왔어. 그러나 그것도 잠시, 제 옆에 누운 알렉의 잠꼬대를 들으며 매그의 얼굴에 가득했던 미소가 서서히 걷히기 시작했어. 그는 혼자서 골똘히 생각에 빠졌고, 방금까지 알렉과 나눴던 이야기를 입속으로 몇번이고 되뇌었어. 그동안 그의 얼굴은 새하얗게 질려갔지. 매그는 무엇엔가 홀린듯이 침대에서 일어나 제 머리를 짚었고, 천천히 책상에 다가가 오랫동안 열지 않았던 서랍을 떨리는 손으로 당겼어. 매그는 그 동안 존재조차 잊고 있었던 빛이 바랜 종이를 손에 쥔 채로 무너져내렸지.  
  
 _Alexander G. Lightwood  
뉴욕 브루클린 17000-1st. 912-23번지_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 운명의 붉은실 중국전설


	7. 타로점괘

au매그는 매그랑 달리 진짜 예언 능력이 있었어. 그래서 어느날 궁금한게 있던 매그는 au매그를 찾아갔지. 그런데 저도 물어볼 게 있다며 따라온 알렉이 점을 따로따로 보자고 우겼고, 매그는 그렇게 하자고 했어.

그리고 타로를 보고 나오는 알렉은 펑펑 울고 있었어. 매그는 놀라서 왜 우냐고 결과가 안좋았냐고 물었지만 알렉은 고개를 저었지. 하지만 딱봐도 상태가 아니니까 매그는 무슨 질문을 한거냐고 물었어. 몇번의 질문 끝에 알렉은 자기가 나중에 대머리가 되는지를 물었다고 기어가는 소리로 답했지. 매그는 무슨 대답이 나왔는지 예상이 가서 크게 웃음을 터트리고는 괜찮다며 알렉을 달래주었어. 알렉은 식식대다가 발모약을 만들어주겠다는 매그덕에 조금 가라앉았어. 알렉은 잠시 산책을 하겠다고 했지. 매그는 알겠다며 혼자 au매그의 앞에 앉았어. 그리고는 이곳에 온 이유였던 질문을 했지.

나랑 알렉이 영원히 함께 행복할 수는 없어?

au매그는 가만히 매그 쳐다보다가 진짜로 그거 보실거예요? 물었어. 매그는 고개를 끄덕였지. au매그는 매그가 선택한 카드들을 뒤집더니 설명해주면서 어렵겠다고 고개를 저었어. 둘이 함께할 수도 없고, 함께한다고 해도 두분이 선택한 것 때문에 불행해질거라고. 점괘를 듣고 일어나면서 매그는 문득 궁금해진 것을 물었어. 그런데 알렉은 뭘 물어봤어? 진짜로 대머리가 될 운명인거야? au매그는 고개를 살짝 갸웃거리더니 답했지.

전 두 분이 일부러 같은 질문을 하신 줄 알았는데요.


	8. Aldroid Alec-017

[주인님, 제 신체 기기 내부에 결함이 발생한 것 같아요.]  
  
구동 모드를 켜자 Alec-017은 헤이즐 아이를 깜박이며 눈을 떴고, 매그너스를 처음으로 바라보게 된 Alec-017이 끽끽거렸어.  
  
  
  
[심장 부근이 답답해요. 무엇인가가 제 호흡을 방해하고 있는 것 같이 숨을 쉴 수가 없어요. 물론 제가 실제로 호흡을 한다는 말은 아니지만요. 그리고 안구 부근에서도 예상치 못하게 23%나 습도가 올라갔고, 두뇌 부근에서는 삐ㅡ하고 이상한 소리가 울리고 있어요. 이건 뭐죠? 제가 벌써 고장나고 있는 건가요? 전 이제 연구실로 다시 돌려보내지나요?]  
  
매그너스는 빙긋 웃으며 Alec-017의 다갈색 머리를 쓰다듬고는 Alec-017의 손을 잡았어. Alec-017에게서는 심지어 알렉산더와 같은 샌달우드 향이 났고, 매그너스는 더 씁쓸해졌지.  
  
[그건 아마도... 사랑이라는 거야.]  
  
[사랑이 뭐죠? 잠깐만요, 지금 제 인공심장이 심박수 180을 돌파했어요. 이대로라면 저는 폭발해서 고철덩어리로 돌아가고 말 거예요. 제 얼굴 부근에서 17%의 온도 상승 역시도 감지되었어요. 이게 사랑의 증상인가요? 속이 너무 울렁거려요. 제가 부동액을 뱉어내더라도 놀라지 마세요.]  
  
매그너스는 Alec-017을 바라보았지만, Alec-017을 바라보고 있지 않았어. 그는 Alec-017 너머에 존재하는, 아니 존재할지도 모르는 자신의 알렉산더가 남긴 잔상과 흔적을 추억하고 있었지.  
  
[글쎄. 사랑이라...널 죽일수도, 살릴수도 있는 것이지.]  
  
[온오프 스위치 같은 건가요?]  
  
매그너스는 가만히 Alec-017을 껴안았어.  
  
[그래.]  
  
매그너스는 Alec-017의 통통한 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞췄고, Alec-017은 잠시 구동을 멈췄어. 17초 후에 초록불빛과 함께 리부트된 Alec-017은 눈을 반짝이며 크게 소리쳤어.  
  
[사랑은 좋은 거네요!!!]  
  
매그너스는 가만히 알렉산더를 바라보았지.  
  
[그래.]


	9. 내 이름은 매그너스 베인, 이것은 내 이름이다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 필체 네임버스

매그너스는 400년 간이나 알렉산더 라이트우드라는 이름을 자신의 몸에 지니고 살아왔다. 이것은 평생동안 그를 따라다닌 낙인이었다. 클럽에 처음 걸어들어온 알렉을 보았을 때, 그는 소년이 네임의 주인임을 깨달았다. 그때 매그너스가 알렉에게 느낀 것은 배신감이었다. 그는 너무도 오래 기다렸다.  
  
그가 미소를 지으며 알렉에게 자신의 네임을 내보였을 때, 알렉은 애매한 표정을 지으며 제게는 아직 이름이 없다고 얘기했다. 매그너스의 가슴은 뒤틀렸고, 그는 불안했지만 여전히 미소를 가장한 채 알렉의 입술 위로 키스를 내렸다. 그는 알렉을 사랑했다. 세상의 많은 사람들은 상대가 네임 메이트가 아니어도 평범하게 사랑하며 살아간다. 그는 그걸로 충분하다고 생각했다.   
  
어느날 밤 알렉은 고통을 호소했다. 네임 발현이었다. 제 연인의 날개뼈 쪽을 확인한 매그너스는 입을 틀어막았다. 그는 알렉의 몸에 네임이 발현되는 과정을 두 눈으로 천천히 지켜보았다. a와 n이 나타났고, 그에 이어 다른 글자도 떠올랐다. e로 끝나는 그 성을 천천히 손으로 더듬으며 매그너스는 눈물을 흘렸고, 알렉의 고통을 완화시키는 주문을 외웠다.  
  
  
내 이름은 매그너스 베인, 이것은 내 이름이다. 그는 제 곁에서 잠든 알렉의 날개뼈를 제 손으로 더듬었다. 매그너스의 손이 거쳐가자 글래머가 풀리고 원래의 네임이 드러났다.  _Jace Herondale_ 그는 a와 n을 더듬었고, 손을 움직여 다시 a와 e를 어루만졌다. 처음 그 네임을 보았을 때, 매그너스의 가슴에서는 무엇인가가 파열되는 소리가 났다. 그 조각은 그를 찔렀고, 그는 오래 오래 찔렸다. 칼을 들어 알렉의 네임을 그어버리고 싶은 충동을 느끼면서, 매그너스는 이 고통이 영원하기를 바랐다.  
  
  
  
알렉은 매일 한시간씩 필체 연습을 한다. 책을 읽을 것이니 방해하지 말라는 팻말을 걸고 들어간 서재에서 그는 옛 문헌을 펼쳐두고 동글동글한 글씨체를 열심히 따라서 써보려고 노력한다. 필사한 셰익스피어의 소네트를 들여다보며, 그는 자신이 꽤나 잘 해내고 있음에 만족한다.  
  
내가 당신의 알렉이죠? 알렉은 제 조상 중 알렉산더 라이트우드가 있었다는 사실을 잊어버리려고 애쓴다. 내가 당신의 알렉산더죠? 알렉은 매그너스의 몸에 있는 필체가 문헌의 필체와 같다는 것을 잊어버리기 위해 고개를 젓는다.  
  
내 이름은 알렉산더 라이트우드, 이것은 내 필체이다. 알렉은 잠든 매그너스의 가슴 위로 손을 얹고는 치밀어 오르는 감정을 참기 위해 입술을 깨문다. 아직도 알렉은 매그너스가 수줍게 자신에게 네임을 내보였을 때 자신의 감정을 기억한다. 그가 살아온 23년 동안 이렇게 살의를 느껴본 적은 없다. 알렉은 이 모든 것이 불공평하다고 생각한다. 매그너스의 심장은 여전히 그에게 크나큰 안정감을 주며 느리게 뛰고 있고, 알렉은 이렇게 슬프고 외로울 수는 없을 것이라고 생각한다.  
  
  
네임이 발현된 이후로, 알렉은 제 등을 거울에 비추어 본 일이 없다. 그는 영원히 그러할 것이다. 그는 자신이 잠들 때마다 매그너스가 그의 날개뼈 근처를 어루만진다는 사실을 안다. 그는 매그너스가 네임의 전부가 아닌, 특정 부위의 특정 글자만을 덧그린다는 사실을 안다. 제 몸에 씌여있는 것이 그의 유려한 필기체가 아닐 것이라는 것쯤은, 알렉도 이미 안다.


	10. 독박육아하다가 울어버리는 매그너스

"제발...!! 그건 좀 내버려둬!!"

  
매그는 태피스트리를 잡아당기는 찐빵이에게로 다가가 얼른 안아들었어. 그는 화를 꾹꾹 눌러참고 있었지. 그제도 3시간마다 깨어서 울어대는 애들 때문에 못 잤고, 심지어 어제는 자신이 먼저 곯아떨어지는 바람에 알렉과의 로맨틱한 시간을 갖지도 못했지. 이럴 줄 알았더라면,

쨍그랑!

매그는 눈을 감았다가 한숨을 내뱉고는 천천히 뒤로 돌았어. 우애애애앵ㅡ 화병을 깨트린 만두가 울기 시작했지. 제발 그만 울어...매그는 쩔쩔매면서 다른 팔로 만두를 안았어. 대체 어떻게 요람에서 나온거니? 매그는 앞으로 마법으로 바리케이드를 쳐 둬야겠다고 결심했어. 이 못된 꼬맹이들 같으니. 매그는 제가 한 생각에 깜짝 놀라서 양손의 만찐두빵을 어르며 대디랑 놀자~하고 안방으로 들어가려고 했어. 그러나 찐빵이가 손을 뻗어 천장의 샹들리에를 잡아당긴 게 더 빨랐어.

콰장창창ㅡ

월록이라서일까, 어린아이의 힘이라고는 믿기지 않는 괴력에 샹들리에는 매그의 위로 내려앉았어. 매그는 멍해져서 하! 하고 콧김을 내뿜고는 아부부부 하며 박수를 쳐 대며 웃는 찐빵이를 노려보았지. 끕, 꾸룩. 그때 만두가 이상한 소리를 내기 시작했지.

"안 돼!! 이건 내가 제일 아끼는 셔츠라고! 60년대 빈티지란 말이야!!"

매그가 사색이 되어 소리쳤지만 만두는 이미 매그의 몸에 잔뜩 흔적을 묻혀두었지. 바바바ㅡ! 찐빵이는 매그의 반짝이는 셔츠가 신기했는지 포켓을 잡아당겼고, 주욱하고 천이 뜯기는 소리가 났어. 매그는 제 이를 악물었어. 그때 로프트 문이 열렸지.

"내 천사!!"

매그는 미소를 띄우며 뒤로 돌았고, 흠칫 굳었어. 섀헌 임무를 마치고 왔을 텐데도 자신이 골라준 수트를 입은 알렉의 얼굴에서는 반짝반짝 빛이 났지. 언제나처럼 완벽했어. 매그는 활짝 웃으며 제게 다가오는 알렉을 멍하니 바라보다가 자신도 모르게 한발짝 뒤로 물러섰지. 알렉은 눈썹을 찡그렸어.

"매그너스, 무슨 일 있어요?"

매그는 그때서야 자신이 울고 있다는 것을 깨달았어. 알렉은 자연스레 매그의 팔에서 만두를 받쳐 안고는 어르며 매그의 허리를 감쌌지. 왜 그래요? 그 모습마저 완벽해서 매그는 더 슬퍼졌어. 나, 날 봐. 지금 내 꼴 좀 보라고...매그는 울먹였지. 자신은 엉망이었어. 토사물이며 분유를 먹인 흔적에 찢어진 옷, 그리고 분명히 땀냄새까지 날 것이 분명했지. 제 옆의 알렉에게서는 여전히 샌달우드 향이 풍기고 있었는데 말이야.

"넌 완벽한데...지금 내 모습 좀 보라고..."

매그는 덜컥 겁이 났지. 혹시나 인스티튜트에 알렉을 노리는 섀헌들이 있지는 않을까? 과연 알렉이 이런 자신으로 만족할 수 있을까? 손가락을 튕겨 제 차림을 가다듬으려는 매그의 손을 부드럽게 붙잡으며 알렉이 속삭였어.

"매그너스, 당신은 아름다워요."

매그는 고개를 들었지. 그건 그가 들어야 할 말이 아니었어. 자신의 앞에 선 네피림에게 해당되는 말이었지. 그건 너잖아. 아름다운 것은 너잖아...매그는 알렉에게 중얼거렸고 알렉은 활짝 미소를 지었어. 나 예뻐요? 알렉의 질문에 매그는 세차게 고개를 끄덕였지. 알렉은 그런 매그를 가만히 바라보다가 고마워요. 라고 대답했어. 매그는 머뭇거리다가 말을 이었지. 그래서 걱정돼, 네가 나를 떠나 버릴까봐. 만약 다른 사람이 너를.. 데려가 버릴까봐. 매그는 제 입술을 깨물고는 숨을 들이쉬었어. 미안해. 욕심부려서. 알렉은 가만히 그 말을 듣더니 어느새 잠든 만두를 소파에 부드럽게 눕히고, 매그의 품에 안겨 잠든 찐빵이 역시 안아든 뒤 그 옆에 누였어. 그리고는 제 셔츠의 단추를 하나하나 풀기 시작했지. 매그는 놀라서 눈을 깜빡였어.

"아가, 무슨...?"

곧 드러난 조각작품같은 알렉의 배 위로는 수많은 은빛 상처들이 남겨져 있었어. 그리고 제왕 절개 자국과 붉은 튼살 자국들이 크게 그것을 가로지르고 있었지. 월록의 아이는 일반적인 방식으로 낳을 수 없었고, 그 아이를 둘이나 품었던 알렉의 몸에는 매그의 마법으로도 해결하지 못하는 영구한 상처들이 남았거든. 알렉은 조용히 다시 속삭였어. 나 예뻐요?

매그는 알렉에게서 눈을 떼지 못하고 고개를 끄덕였어. 넌 모를거야. 알렉은 미소지었지. 당신도 아름다워요. 매그는 그런 알렉의 볼을 가볍게 쓸었어.

"사랑해."

"나도 사랑해요."


	11. 참, 저 다음주 수요일부터 러트예요.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 오메가버스

미안해요, 유품 상자를 만지지 않으려고 했는데, 너무 궁금해서.. 매그는 참을 수가 없었다고 횡설수설하는 알렉을 가만히 바라보았다. 그리고 눈을 감으며 말했다. 사과 받아줄게.

그는 이 귀여운 오메가에게 너무 약했다. 어쩔수 없잖아, 알파란 그런 존재인걸. 모두 페로몬의 노예라고. 그는 쓴웃음을 지었고, 당황한 표정으로 눈동자를 굴리는 알렉의 어깨를 만지작거렸다. 아가, 앞으로는 그냥 물어봐. 연인이잖아. 알겠지? 알렉은 그 말에 환한 미소를 지어 보였다. 알았어요. 미안해요. 매그는 넌 내게 사과할 필요가 없어, 라고 속삭였고 알렉의 목을 껴안았다. 알렉의 두 손이 자연스럽게 매그의 허리에 붙었고, 제 입 안으로 거세게 밀려들어오는 혀를 느끼며 매그는 생각했다. 상자가 효과가 있었나보네. 알렉에게서는 샌달우드 향기가 났다.

참, 저 다음주 수요일부터 러트예요. 알렉은 토스트를 씹다가 문득 생각났다는 듯이 말을 건넸다. 매그는 오렌지 쥬스를 한 모금 마시고는 킥킥댔다. 이미 알고 있어. 휴가를 냈으니까. 그는 윙크했고 알렉은 짖궂은 미소를 지어 보였다. 당신 기대하는 거죠? 그 말에 응, 하고는 고개를 끄덕이며 매그는 알렉의 첫 러트를 떠올렸다. 러트란 게 원래 이렇게 아프고 힘든가요? 왜 저는 매그너스와 성기 모양이 다르나요? 알렉은 열에 들떠서 물었고 매그는 언제나처럼 다정하게 거짓말을 했다. 내 천사가 극열성이라 그래.

같이 가면 안 돼요? 매그는 알렉의 요청에 가볍게 고개를 저으며 밖에 벌레들이 얼마나 많은데. 하고 중얼거렸다. 그 말에 시무룩해져 고개를 살짝 숙인 알렉에게 발꿈치를 들고 버드키스를 남긴 매그는 가볍게 윙크하며 손을 흔들었다. 금방 다녀올게! 알렉은 팩 토라져서는 대답도 없이 문을 쾅 하고 세게 닫았고 그 모습이 사랑스러워서 매그는 웃음을 터트렸다.

 

***

 

길거리에서는 오메가들이 나체로 목줄을 찬 채 쇠사슬에 끌려다니고 있었다. 히트사이클이 다가오고 있는 것일까, 한 오메가가 매그의 발치에 제 머리를 부볐다. 흰 피부에 검은 머리, 푸른 눈이었다. 매그는 미소를 지으며 말했다. 저리 꺼져, 벌레같은 게. 오메가에게서는 매우 역겨운 냄새가 났다. 그는 벌써 제 알렉이 그리웠다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 오메가인권씹창


	12. 라이트우드 제과점의 케이크

이걸 선물이라고 사왔단 말이지.

나는 할 말이 없었다. 카밀의 강요에 의해 한 입 먹은 케이크는 인간의 음식이 아니었기 때문이다. 미안해, 미안.... 카밀은 팔짱을 끼고 날 노려보더니 의자에서 일어났고, 또각또각 소리를 내며 멀어져갔다. 나는 실연의 충격에 휩싸여 잠시 테이블에 고개를 파묻고 쓰러져 있다가, 포크를 집어들어 다시 케이크를 맛보았다. 혹시 내 미뢰가 놀라서 잠시 기능을 상실한 것은 아닐까?

...내 혀는 정상이었다.

 

이 케이크를 만든 사람이 누구죠? 나는 분노를 꾹 눌러참으며 캐셔에게 질문했다. 화를 낼 힘이 충분치 않았으므로, 나는 그걸 아껴 두기로 했다. 그래야 만든 놈의 입에도 이 재앙덩어리를 쳐넣어 줄 수 있기 때문이었다. 아마 이 때를 위해 내가 운동을 한 건 아닐까. 캐셔는 턱짓으로 주방 쪽을 가르켰고, 그쪽을 바라본 나는 입을 딱 벌리고는 들고있던 케이크 상자를 바닥으로 떨어트렸다.

열심히 쓰레기를 굽고 있던 청년은 울상이 되어 내게 말을 건넸다. 상자가 떨어져 버려서 어떡하죠? 버려드릴까요? 나는 케이크 상자를 품에 꼬옥 안은 채 장난감을 뺏기기 싫은 아이처럼 고개를 살래살래 저었다. 내 두 눈은 청년의 얼굴에 고정된 채였다. 제가 다 먹을 거예요. 얼마나 맛있는데요. 청년은 부서지는 햇살처럼 웃었고, 내 입에서는 침이 뚝 하고 떨어졌다. 나는 뒤를 돌아 제과점을 나가며 결심했다. 앞으로는 1일 1케이크다. 내 손에는 케이크 상자와, 청년이 시식해보라며 들려준 조각 쇼트케이크가 들려 있었다.

 

라이트우드 제과점에 오는 손님들이 모두 단골뿐이라는 걸 나는 나중에야 알았다. 우리가 사귀기 시작했을 때, 청년은 수줍어하며 자신은 케이크를 좋아하지 않는다고 말했다. 지금 주방에서는 알렉산더가 열심히 오븐을 가동하고 있다. 제기랄.

오늘은 내 생일이다.


	13. 알렉은 17000달러에 팔렸다.

새 주인은 반짝반짝 빛이 나는 사람이었다. 이것은 말 그대로의 의미였다. 그의 주인은 각종 글리터를 이용하여 화장을 했기 때문이다. 알렉은 자신도 모르게 멍하니 그의 주인을 바라보다가 합 하고는 입을 다물고 고개를 내리깔았다. 네피림에게는 주인님을 바라보는 것이 허락되지 않았다. 하물며 제 주인은 월록이었다. 월록이란건 눈부시구나. 두근거리는 가슴으로 알렉은 생각했다.

저택에서 머물며 알렉은 그동안 배웠던 것들을 모두 잊어갔다. 쓸 일이 없기 때문이었다. 그는 어떻게 성기를 물고 조여야 하는지, 허리를 흔들어야 하는지를 잊어갔다. 신음을 내는 법도, 남성을 교태어리게 유혹하는 법도 잊어갔다. 처음에는 혼자서 연습을 했었지만, 더이상 저를 사용하는 사람도 도구도 존재하지 않으니 알렉으로서는 어찌할 도리가 없었다. 알렉은 불안했다. 그는 소위 말하는 '밥값을 못하는 식충이' 같은 존재가 되어가고 있었다. 뺨에 와닿는 실크 이불의 부드러움도 알렉의 불안함을 잠재우지는 못했다.

주인님은 절 원하지 않나요? 어느날 밤 알렉은 애가 타서 속삭였다. 알렉은 자신이 쓸모없다는 생각을 내내 지울 수 없었다. 저택에 와서 그가 하는 일이라고는 책을 읽거나, 강아지와 놀거나, 정원에서 꽃에게 물을 주거나 따위의 일뿐이었다. 그는 지금까지 단 한 번도 주인님을 만족시켜 드린적이 없었다. 그의 주인은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 대답했다. 아가, 넌 네가 지금 무슨 말을 하는지 몰라.

알렉은 바른 자세로 서는 법과, 코스 요리를 먹을때 어떤 순서로 포크를 사용해야 하는지를 배웠다. 글을 읽고 쓰는 법과 교양있게 말하는 법과, 섀도우월드의 역사도 배웠다. 이게 왜 필요한가요? 어느날 궁금해진 알렉의 물음에 그의 주인은 조용하게 속삭였다. 때가 되면 너도 알게 될 거야.

 

알렉의 나이 23살, 네피림노예제가 폐지되었다.

 

"이제 너는 자유야."  
노예 문서를 찢으며, 그의 주인이 말했다.

매그너스를 껴안은 알렉은 마침내 자신이 있어야 할 곳에 있는 듯한 평온함을 느꼈다. 이 자리가 그의 자리였다. 그러나 결코 전과 같은 자리는 아니었다. 알렉은 매그너스에게 도대체 어떻게 감사해야할지 몰랐다. 그가 그동안 읽었던 수많은 책에서도 이런 상황에서 어떻게 말해야 하는지는 나와있지 않았다. 알렉은 제 입을 열었지만 언어를 선택할 수 없었고 그래서 행동을 택했다.

"계속 너를 기다렸어."  
긴 키스를 마친 후, 매그너스가 말했다.


	14. 내 천사, 보험금 지급 조건은 잘 확인했지?

그럼요! 그게 언젯적 이야기인데요. 매그의 질문에 답하며 알렉은 해맑게 웃었어.  
  
그래. 잘 했어. 매그는 눈물이 나왔지만 참았고, 억지로 입꼬리를 올려 미소를 지었어. 내가 죽고 나서도 알렉이 행복한 부자로 살 수 있다면 된 거야. 울지말자, 매그너스 베인. 알렉이 그를 독살하려 한다는 것쯤은 사실 오래 전부터 알고 있었어. 알렉은 언제나 제 땅문서와 이돔킹 자리를 노려왔거든. 그리고 이건 알렉의 첫번째 시도가 아니었으니까. 첫번째는 요상한 냄새가 나는 스튜였지. 두번째는 소금을 잔뜩 얹은 프렌치 토스트였어. 그래도 네게 무엇인가 줄 수 있다는 것은 기쁜거야, 내 사랑. 매그는 비련에 차서 서글프게 읇조렸지. 알렉은 고개를 갸우뚱거렸어.  
  
매그는 눈을 꾹 감고 크게 한 입을 떴어. 입 앗에서 단단한 뭔가가 느껴졌지. 덜 녹은 걸 보니 아마 오늘은 강한 약을 사용한 모양이지? 꿀꺽. 매그는 그래도 최후의 만찬을 준비해 준 알렉에게 감사했어. 제 생일날 저를 아버지 곁으로 돌아갈 수 있도록 특별히 배려를 해 준 다정한 알렉이 기특했지.  
  
30분 후, 매그가 숟가락을 내려놓자 텅 빈 접시를 바라본 알렉은 사색이 되었지. 왜 그래? 매그는 물었고 알렉은 매그의 배를 가리켰지. 청혼 승낙으로 알게요. 매그는 그 말을 듣고 당황해서 말을 건넸어. 아가, 그렇게 완벽하게 할 필요는 없어. 사실혼 상태에서도 사망시 유족에게 보험금이 지급된단다. 서류를 다시 제대로 읽어봐.  
  
알렉은 그제서야 매그의 말을 이해하고 그를 노려보았지. 매그는 그 후 17000초 동안 알렉에게 다가갈 수 없었어.


	15. AU 셰프알렉

  
  
"저기요, 저기요. 죄송한데, 진짜 너무 빨라요. 저도 하고 싶은데, 이건 너무...."   
"너무 뭐요?"  
"여기까지 오고 이러는 거 진짜 웃기다고 생각할 수도 있고, 남자끼리 뭘 이러냐고 할 수도 있는데, 당신은 이해 못해요. 절대 이해 못해요. 나는..."  
  
매그는 남자의 입술을 가볍게 물었다가 놓았다. 눈을 접은 매그는 씩 하고 웃었다. 이런 상황을 사실 한두번 겪어본 것은 아니었고, 이때 어떻게 해야하는지도 잘 알고 있었다. 손을 든 매그는 남자의 뺨을 쓸며, 남자의 수염이 제 손등을 간지르는 것을 느꼈다. 남자는 조금 고개를 기울이며 살짝 눈을 감았고, 매그는 부드러운 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
"남자는 처음이구나." 매그의 말을 들은 남자는 잠시 망설이다 입술을 깨물고 고개를 끄덕였다. 헤이즐 눈동자가 불안하게 흔들리는 광경을 바라보며 매그는 더 상냥한 목소리를 냈다.   
  
"아플까봐 그래요? 아니면 무서워서?"  
남자의 대답은 두서없이, 조금 빠르게 돌아왔다. "둘 다요. 그리고, 정말 미안한데 가봐야 할 것 같아요. 미안해요. 이럴 생각은 없었어요. 정말 난... 미안합니다."  
  
허망해진 매그는 제 앞에서 고개를 꾸벅 숙이는 남자를 바라보았다. 조금 어이가 없기도 하고, 짜증도 나고 화도 뒤섞인 기분이 된 매그는 한 손으로 머리를 털며 말했다. 그래요, 그럼. 남자는 두리번거리더니 후다닥 제 코트를 입었고, 문고리를 잡고 나서며 고개를 다시 한번 숙였다. 실례했습니다. 그리고 남자는 인사와 함께 사라졌다. 조금 당혹스러운 목소리였고 태도는 군더더기없이 깔끔했기에 뭐라고 하기란 불가능했다. 당연히 오늘 밤 저 모델처럼 잘 빠진 남자의 몸을 올라탈 수 있을 거라고 생각했기에 실망한 마음은 좀처럼 채워지지 않았다.   
  
하지만 그래도 새로운 먹잇감을 곧 물 수 있었고, 그날도 매그는 곤히 잠에 들었다. 매그는 혼자인 밤을 싫어했다. 누구든 곁에 있어야 울지 않을 수 있었다. 카밀과 헤어진 이후로는, 아니 그 훨씬 전부터도 그랬다. 아마 그래서 카밀을 만난 거였겠지만.  
  
***  
  
이탈리안 다이닝 [Alicante]  
  
어? 방금. 신나게 뛰어가던 매그는 조금 전 눈앞을 스친 간판을 보기 위해 고개를 돌렸고, 자신이 찾던 곳임을 확인한 뒤 숨을 골랐다. 딸랑, 문에 달린 종이 경쾌하게 울렸고, 이미 레스토랑 내부의 모습을 사진으로 확인해 알고 있었음에도 불구하고 매그의 눈은 동그래졌다.   
  
생각보다 더 아담한 규모였지만 다갈색의 오크로 마감된 내부는 전체적으로 앤티크하면서도 따스한 분위기였다. 브람스가 흐르고 있었고, 창마다는 아이보리색의 레이스 커튼이 쳐져 있었다. 의자에는 크로셰와 담요가 걸려 있었다. 연한 레몬색의 벽지에 걸려진 여러 액자들과 장식접시들은 가게라기보다는 그냥 이탈리아의 일반 가정집에 들어온 듯한 분위기를 주었다. 콘솔에 놓인 소품들에 시선을 고정하고 있던 매그는 주방 쪽 입구에 한 남자가 기대선 채 자신을 바라보고 있음을 깨닫고 고개를 돌린 후 잠시 멈춰 눈을 깜박였다. 곧 정신을 차린 매그는 고개를 살짝 숙여 인사했다.  
  
“안녕하세요, 칼럼 담당하게 된 매그너스 베인 기자입니다.”  
  
무표정한 표정을 한 키가 큰 남자는 팔짱을 낀 채로 자신을 계속 바라보고 있었기에, 매그는 한 번 더 입을 열어 같은 말을 반복한 후에야 남자를 따라 자리에 앉을 수 있었다. 혀를 내밀어 입술을 적신 매그는 인터뷰 질문지를 꺼내며 남자의 가슴에 매달린 명찰을 힐끗 바라보았다. 검은 셰프 유니폼을 입은 남자는 알리칸테의 헤드셰프 알렉산더였다.  
  
알렉이 살짝 눈썹을 찡그리고 나서야 제가 멍하니 침을 흘리고 있었다는 것을 깨달은 매그는 볼을 붉히고는 몇 가지 질문을 했다. 알렉은 제 질문에 대답을 곧잘 해주었기에 매그는 활짝 웃으며 펜을 내려놓을 수 있었다. 문제는 사진을 찍기 위해 주방으로 이동해 벌어졌다. 주방으로 이동하자 알렉의 얼굴이 조금 개이며 말이 많아졌다.   
  
"이 칼은 요리 처음 시작할 때 제 친구한테 선물받은 겁니다. 장인이 만든 칼이에요. 번호도 새겨져 있죠."  
  
그런 것도 있나? 아이같이 흥분한 셰프 덕에 궁금해진 매그가 칼을 만져보려 팔을 뻗는 순간 알렉의 손등이 손을 탁 하고는 쳐냈다. "만지지 마세요. 기름 묻으니까." 남자의 말투는 조금 싸늘하게 들렸고, 그가 자신에게 조금 예민하게 굴었다고 바로 사과했음에도 불구하고 매그의 기분은 썩 좋아지지 않았다. 아니, 기자를 이렇게 대접하는 게 어딨어. 다른 데서는 뭐 잘 써달라고 뇌물도 주고 그러던데 여기는 뭐, 아무리 콧대가 높아도 그렇지 몇 번이나 인터뷰 해준댔는대도 거절하고. 기분이 나빠진 매그는 그의 말을 설렁설렁 들으며 본 목적에 집중했다.   
  
알렉은 슬쩍 눈을 내려트렸다가는 천천히 걸어가며 주방을 설명해주었고, 그가 자신의 눈을 바라보지 않은 채 계속 주방만 바라보며 얘기했기에 매그는 실컷 알렉의 가슴을 감상할 수 있었다.  
  
***  
  
미슐랭 3스타 레스토랑 [Alicante]의 셰프이자 오너이자 건물주, 인 요란하고도 긴 직함을 가진 알렉산더 라이트우드는 아주 어릴 때부터 요리를 시작했다고 한다. 살짝 예민하다는 그의 성격이 직업적인 부분에서는 좋은 결과를 가져온 듯 분위기는 편안했고 음식은 나쁘지 않았다. 사실 매그로서는 굉장히 후한 점수를 준 편이었다.   
  
높은 가격에도 불구하고 알리칸테는 앞으로도 2달 동안의 예약이 꽉꽉 들어차 있었다. 이드리스의 사람들에게는 언젠가 한 번 가보고 싶은 곳으로 꼽히는 레스토랑, 그게 알리칸테였다. 인터뷰지를 꺼낸 매그는 잠시 알렉의 답변을 훑어보았고, 머리를 문지르며 다른 손으로는 책상 위를 톡톡 두드렸다. 눈썹에 상처가 기름 튄 것 때문에 생긴 거였구나.   
  
[딱히 퓨전은 안 좋아해요. 싫어하는 건 아니고 어려워서. 그런 거 잘 못하거든요. 노력은 해 봤는데...]  
  
[완벽할 수 없단 건 알지만 완벽했으면 좋겠어요. 진짜 비극이죠. 약간 스스로를 학대해요. 성격이 그래요.]   
  
[혼자 드시니까 맛이 없던 거 아닐까요? 뭐든 혼자 먹으면 맛없어요.]  
  
[요리 시작한 계기요? 좋아하는 사람한테 해주고 싶어서. 네. 아직도 좋아합니다.]  
  
인터뷰지를 훑어나가던 매그의 눈이 한 답변에서 잠시 멎었다. 턱을 문지른 매그는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 커피가 차게 식어갈 때까지 매그는 제 팔을 쓰다듬었다가, 머리를 조금 쓸어넘겼다가 하며 질문지를 앞뒤로 넘겨보았다.  
  
***  
  
좀 전에 보았던, 금발 머리의 남자를 마주한 알렉의 표정을 떠올린 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 눈을 보면 알 수 있었다. 자신은 사람들의 감정에 예민한 편이었고 원래도 그랬지만, 알렉을 볼 때에는 더 선명하게 그랬다. 입이 마음보다 빠르게 움직였기에 매그는 툭 물었다.  
  
"연하는 별로라더니... 그쪽은 마음에 드나보죠?"   
"...저는 뭐...그쪽한테 고백할 생각은 없어요."   
"왜요?"   
"있어야 하나요? 저는 그냥... 좋아하는 거고, 그냥 그걸로 족해요. 제가 뭘 해줄 수 있는 것도 아니고. 뭐 대단한 사람도 아니고... 기대해봤자 상처만 받아요."   
  
아아 그러시구나. 매그는 눈을 올려 제 앞에 선 남자를 노려보았다. 넉넉한 품의 티셔츠를 입은 알렉의 가슴까지 시선을 쭉 끌어내린 매그는 그쪽을 계속 쳐다보며 말했다.  
  
"그럼 계속 이렇게 좋아할 거예요? 그쪽?"     
"네...뭐 그렇죠?"   
"그럼 영원히 저한테 기회는 안 오겠네요?"    
"..네?"    
"전 그쪽이 좋아요. 그 쪽 말고요. 지금 나랑 얘기하는 당신이요. 셰프님이요."   
  
계속되는 반문에 이를 갈면서 매그는 말했다. 진짜 잊어버린 건지, 잊어버린 척 하는 건지, 알 수가 없었다. 쉽게 속내도 보여주지 않고 그냥 자기 길만 가겠다는 듯 앞에만 시선을 고정한 알렉을 보니 답답했다. 얼쩡거려도 보고, 괜스레 말도 걸어 봤는데도 이 정도로 나온다면 진짜 관심이 없어서 그러는 게 맞을 텐데도, 포기가 되지 않았다. 자신은 두 번 권하는 타입이 아닌데도 그랬다. 솔직히 말하자면, 마음대로 되지 않으니 조금 짜증이 났다. 내가 정말 요리에 관심이 있어서 쿠킹클래스에 신청을 했겠느냐고. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 이제 와서는 이게 승부욕인지 관심인지조차 잘 구분이 되지 않았으나 이어진 남자의 대답을 들으니 팍 하고 김이 식었다.  
  
"왜요?"    
"전들 압니까? 그냥 첫 눈에 반했는데."   
"아."   
"네. 그쪽도 저 싫지는 않잖아요."   
"싫지는 않지만..."   
"좋지도 않다?"   
"잘 모르겠어요. 너무 빨라요. 이런 건... 죄송합니다. 가 볼게요."   
  
제게 꾸벅 고개를 숙인 후 멀어지는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 욕을 참았다. 이게 빨라? 이게 뭐가 빨라. 정말 답답하네. 차라리 맘에 안 들면 안 든다고 하던가. 대답을 보아하니 이 셰프도 자신을 기억하고 있는 게 분명한데도, 그 얘기는 아무도 꺼내지 않았다. 술에 술탄듯 물에 물탄듯... 그냥 나를 갖고 노는 건가. 아니면 정말 거절인 건가. 사실을 인지하자 자존심이 상한 매그는 휙 몸을 돌렸다가, 다시 남자의 등을 바라보았다.   
  
"그렇게 딱딱하게 굴다가는 부러집니다, 셰프님!!"  
  
크게 소리쳤지만 알렉은 별로 상관하는 것 같지도 않았다. 조금 고개가 들리기는 했으나 자신의 착각일 수도 있는 법이라고, 매그는 생각했다.  
  
***  
  
매그는 빤히 제 앞에 놓인 접시를 바라보았다. 하얀 접시 위 네모낳게 각이 진 무언가. 겉에 발린 크림 치즈 위로는 얇게 썬 래디쉬와 크루통이 올라가 있었고, 딜과 함께 올리브유와 후추가 뿌려져 있었다. 케이크스러운 무엇인가를 썰며 매그는 주방에 서 있는 알렉을 곁눈질했다. 분명히 제가 또 온 것을 알 텐데도 눈길조차 주지 않았기에 이제는 오기마저 들었다. 아무리 바쁘다고는 해도 말이야. 매그는 툴툴거린 뒤 음식을 천천히 씹었다.  
  
하얀 린넨 식탁보가 깔린 테이블 위에는 유리병에 든 아이리스가 놓여 있었다. 매그는 꽃병에 시선을 주었다가 다시 고개를 들어 알렉을 바라보았고, 그가 홱 하고 몸을 돌리는 것을 보며 눈을 깜박였다. 음식은 평소보다 훨씬 더 맛있었다. 알리칸테의 신메뉴는 항상 홈페이지에로 팝업창으로 홍보가 올라오고는 했기에 매그는 그 주소를 날마다 살펴보았으나, 팝업창은 고사하고 비슷한 음식의 사진조차 올라오지 않았다.   
  
칼럼의 연재가 끝난 이후에도 매그는 종종 알리칸테에 들렀고, 그 때마다 주문하지 않은 메뉴가 한 가지씩 나왔다. 딱히 이제 알렉에 대해서 어째야겠다는 생각은 별로 없었지만, 그리고 그 이후로 알렉이 그 어떤 매체의 인터뷰에도 응하는 일이 없었기에 그가 사적으로 어떻게 지내는지는 알 수 없었지만 그래도 음식을 씹을 때마다 매그는 알렉을 생각했다.  
  
10년이 지나자 알리칸테는 문을 닫았다. 퓨전은 어렵다더니, 이번에는 일본으로 요리 공부를 하러 간대나 뭐래나. 알렉은 제게 정진요리를 배워보고 싶다고 했던 적이 있었다. 자신이 알렉에게 참치 대뱃살 초밥을 선물한 적이 있었는데, 가끔 매그는 레스토랑 카운터에 그 가게의 쿠폰이 놓여있는 것을 발견하고는 했다.  
  
***  
  
매그는 매년 여름과 겨울, 일본으로 휴가를 갔다. 장소는 삿포로였다가, 오사카였다가, 나고야였다가 했고, 갈 때마다 유명하고 이름난 레스토랑에 들러 추천 메뉴를 먹었다. 레스토랑에 들어서면 매그는 괜히 주방 쪽을 기웃거리며 시선을 주고는 했다.   
  
세월은 빠르게 흘렀다. 이제 매그는 멀리 있는 것을 볼 때면 눈을 찡그려야 했고, 긴 거리를 걸을 때면 가끔씩 쉬어가야만 했다. 여전히 매그는 매 해 일본으로 휴가를 갔다. 올해는 도쿄였다. 팰리스 호텔에 짐을 푼 매그는 지팡이를 든 채 제 방을 나섰다. 선술집으로 들어가 생맥주를 주문한 매그는 나무로 된 바에 잠시 몸을 기댔다가 딸랑 하는 방울 소리에 무심코 문 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸고, 예상치 못한 얼굴을 마주하고는 눈을 깜박였다. 새로운 손님은 휙 하고는 바로 몸을 돌려 선술집을 나섰고, 매그는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 홀린 듯 문 밖으로 발을 딛었지만 남자는 이미 사라져 있었다.   
  
지팡이 없이 골목을 뒤지는 일은 힘들었기에 숨을 몰아쉬며 다시 술집으로 돌아온 매그는 제 자리에 털썩 주저앉았고, 자신이 환상을 본 것이리라 생각하며 식어버린 맥주를 들이켰다. 환상? 그의 아들일 수도 있었다.   
  
***  
  
이튿날 투어를 마치고 호텔 방으로 돌아온 매그는 제 방문 손잡이에 걸린 무엇인가를 보고 굳었다. 작은 봉투에는 도시락이 들어 있었고 도시락을 들고 들어가자 방 안의 흰 테이블 위에는 아이리스가 꽂힌 꽃병이 놓여 있었다. 화장실에서의 물소리는 금방 그쳤고, 순식간에 제 등 뒤로 감기는 강인한 팔을 느끼며 매그는 눈을 감았다.   
  
남자의 팔에서는 샌달우드 향이 났다. 언제나처럼 그리운 향이었고, 고개를 돌리면 어떤 얼굴이 자신을 기다리고 있을지 매그는 이미 알았다. 매그는 남자가 제 앞으로 다가와 천천히 자신을 침대로 밀 때까지 눈을 뜨지 않았다. 세탁된 침구가 등에 닿고, 바지가 벗겨진 뒤 남자의 입술과 함께 까슬한 수염이 밑을 스치는 것이 느껴졌다. 남자의 입 안은 뜨겁고 부드러웠다. 상상했던 것과 꼭 같았다. 눈을 감은 매그는 손을 올려 남자의 머리에 얽고는 귀를 어루만졌다. 날개가 파닥이는 것 같은 소리가 났다.   
  
제 성기를 물고 위에 올라타 있는 남자가 훌쩍이고 있다는 사실을 눈치챈 매그는 휙 하고 몸을 돌려 제 천사를 밑에 가두었다. 남자는 처음이야? 매그가 묻자 할딱이던 월록은 고개를 천천히 젓고는 대답했다. 그냥 처음이야. 씩 웃은 매그는 느리게 허리를 쳐올리며 다시 물었다. 얼마 만인데? 날개를 한번 크게 떤 알렉은 매그에게만 들리는 목소리로 소근거렸다.   
  
빠르지 않냐고 놀려주고 싶은데, 너무 늦었어. 그러니까 평생 사과해. 나처럼 어린 애를 잡아먹었으면 책임질 각오는 되어 있겠지. 대답을 들은 매그는 웃음을 담고서 속삭였고 알렉은 눈물을 단 채 킥킥거리며 매그의 코를 깨물었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 종족반전
> 
> 먼데인 매그x월록 알렉


	16. 마피아매그x경찰알렉

  
"세바스찬에게 복수하고 싶습니다."  
  
매그너스가 뒤로 돌았다. 살짝 찡그려진, 조금은 귀찮다는 듯한 표정을 한 안타까운 얼굴을 잠시 바라보다가 눈을 내리깔았다. 아시안. 인도네시아계로 알려진 마피아 보스의 눈빛은 연민을 담고 있었다. 나는 저렇게 바라보는 사람들이 말하고자 하는 바를 잘 알았다. 잊어버리고 살아가라고 하겠지. 이제는 너무 많이 들어 익숙해진 말이었다.  
  
“...좋아. 난 네가 지불할 수 있는 대가가 궁금해. 약속한 경찰 정보 외에도 말이지... 알잖아,”  
  
고양이를 닮은 남자의 눈은 알 수 없이 깊었고 기이한 빛을 담고 있었다. 처음 본 눈이었지만 아는 눈처럼 느껴졌다. 뭐든 하겠습니다, 나는 속삭였다. 남자의 말이 뭘 의미하고 있는지는 알았다. 제이스만 모르면 된다. 뭐든. 세바스찬을 잡기 위해서라면 그럴 수 있었다. 내 가족, 내 커리어, 그는 내 삶에 있어 소중한 모든 것을 앗아갔다. 그 ㅇ,일,이 있은 후로 제대로 잠에 든 적이 없으니까. 이것은 내 속죄다. 내가 거기 있어줬어야 했는데. 내가, 나는, 하나뿐인 오빠였는데, 이지... 맥스. 뭐든? 그가 내 말을 반복하며 되묻는 것을 들으며 천천히 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕였다. 얼굴에 와닿는 손은 뜨거웠고 굵은 반지가 그 열기를 식혀 주었다.  
  
18살까지 내 삶은 평범했다. 평범, 이라고 하기엔 이제는 대체 뭐가 평범이라고 할 수 있을까 싶을 정도로 어그러졌지만 말이다. 제이스를 따라 경찰 일을 맡게 되면서 나는 큰 조직을 하나 쫓게 되었다. 조직의 이,름은...이름은, 이돔. 월록이라는 별명으로 불리는 세바스찬은 금발 머리에 푸른 눈을 지닌 사내다. 체구, 마른 것 같지만 근육질. 키, 5피트 11인치. 어떻게 아냐 묻는다면 본 적이 있어 그렇다. 그가 맥스의 가슴을 총으로 꿰뚫을 때도 난 거기 있었고, 이지가 강간당한 후 살해된 흔적에서 나온 감식 결과 역시 그가 범인임을 말해주고 있었으니까. 무엇보다도 나는 이지의 시체 옆에서 몸을 일으키는 그 금발을 보았다, 매우 짧은 순간이었지만. 악마의 형상을 한 그는 웃고 있었다. 본명은 조나단 모건스턴, 키는 5피트 11인치. 불빛에 비춘 눈은 초록색을 띈 노란 빛이었고 꼭 고양이의 눈처럼 가늘어진 동공을 하고 반짝였다.  
  
밤에 자는 일은 힘들다. 그렇지 않았으면 견디기 힘들었을 것이다, 이건 내가 받는 벌이니까. 겨우 이것으로 속죄를 하겠다는 듯 양심의 가책을 덜 느끼는 것조차 우습지만 그렇다. 난 이렇게나 유약하고 쓸모없는 인간이다. 부모님을 위해서 노력했는데 이제는 다 끝났다. 결국에는 내가 다 망쳐 버린 것이다. 일을 하는 동안 쫓기고 있는 것도 몰랐다니 맥스가 그렇게 될 바에야, 내가 죽어야 했는데. 맥스는 겨우 열한 살이었다. 12살 생일을 코앞에 두고 있었다. 생일 파티를 해 줄 예정이었고 초대장 역시 모두 인쇄한 상태였는데. 호흡기를 제거한 맥스는 그렇게 작고 연약했는데, 아직도 그 모습이 잊혀지지 않는다. 감히 그 아이를 죽일 생각을 하다니. 걔는 그냥 어린 애였는데. 다 내가 문제였다. 내가 그 쪽이랑 얽히지만 않았어도, 이런 일은 없었을텐데. 내가 지켜 줬어야 했는데, 그 쪽과 마주치지만 않았더라면.  
  
이지는 언제나 긴 머리를 늘어트린 채 붉은 립스틱을 바르고는 했다. 아, 물론 가끔은 포니테일로 묶은 후 늘어트리기도 했다. 그 모습 역시 사랑스러웠다. 이지는 요리를 빼면 완벽한 여동생이었고, 제이스와 언제 다음 스텝으로 나아가야 하는지에 대한 조언도 주었다. 언제였지. 맞다, 프롬 때. 검은 무늬가 들어간 붉은 드레스를 입고 높고 뾰족한 구두를 신은 이지가 기억난다. 춤은 전혀 소질이 없지만 이사벨의 그 미소는 날 이끌어내기에 충분했었지. 멜리온은 정말 복을 받은 남자였는데... 세바스찬만 아니었더라면. 이지의 요리가 그립다. 맛은 없었지만 웃음이 나오는 맛이었다, 여러 의미로 말이다. 다시 맛볼 수 있다면 좋겠다. 레시피를 미리 들어둘 것을.   
  
다 내 탓이었다. 나만 아니었더라면. 내가 플랜 소울소드만 성공시켰더라도 일이 이렇게까지 되지는 않았을 것이다. 남자에게 몸을 열 때면 나는 안심했다. 빚을 갚고 있다는 생각을 하니 아플수록 기분이 좋았다.  
  
***  
  
"왜라니... 너는 마피아니까. 세바스찬이 뭘 하든,"  
"알렉산더!!! ...이제 제발, 그만 좀 해... 난 마피아가 아니야. 난 변호사고, 네 남자친구야."  
  
뭐? 이 개자식이, 지금까지 내가 뭘 위해서 협력했는데, 싫은 것을 참고 대 줬더니 지금 무슨 헛소리를 하는 거야. 다리를 떨지 않기 위해 힘을 더준 나는 호흡을 가다듬으려 애썼다. 경련은 멈추지 않았으나, 나는 입술을 깨물며 그를 노려보았다. 대체 이번엔 무슨 수작질이지. 심장에서 시작된 고통은 이제 오른팔을 타고 번지기 시작했다. 리볼버를 고쳐 쥔 나는 몇 번 팔을 어루만졌다. 매그너스가 다시 입을 열었다.  
  
“남자를 잘 봐, 정말 세바스찬이 맞아?”  
“넌 내가 눈이 삔 것처럼 보이나보지?”  
“가까이 다가가서 봐, 정말 세바스찬이 맞냐고. 네가 죽인 사람이 셉이 맞는지 다시 확인하라고.”  
  
총구를 내리지 않으며 의자에 앉은 채 피투성이가 된 남자에게 다가가는 동안에도 내 눈은 매그너스에게 고정되어 있었다. 이게 무슨 꿍꿍이지. 금발 머리. 저 익숙한 콧대. 턱. 목의 X자 문신. 셉이다. 나는 희열에 차 매그너스를 돌아보았다. 내가 느끼는 기쁨과는 다르게 이제 매그너스는 울 것 처럼 보였다. 남자가 속삭였다.   
  
“네가 원하는, 이돔을 이끄는 세바스찬 벌락이라는 인물은 존재하지 않아... 네가 그 인물을 만들어 낸 거야. 네 담당의의 이름은 셉이지만, 인상착의는 전혀 다르다고.”  
  
아니야, 아니야, 닥쳐. 넌 세바스찬을 모르잖아. 담당의라니 그게 무슨 소리야? 만들어 내다니, 그런 말도 안 되는...  
  
문이 열리는 소리가 나고 하얀 가운을 입은 남자가 들어왔다. 눈은 초록색. 머리는 적갈색. 세바스찬 벌락. 명찰에는 그렇게 적혀 있었다. 나는 현기증을 느끼며 비틀거리다 벽을 부여잡았다. 아니, 아니야. 이건 세바스찬이 아니고, 네가 거짓말을 하고 있는 거야. 나는 세바스찬을 알아. 머리는 금발, 눈은 파랑. 모델과도 같은 외모를 지니고 영국 악센트를 쓰지. 키는 5피트 11인치...  
  
"넌 네 상황을 이해해야 해. 난 네가 이걸 알게 되길 원하지 않았어. 차라리 덮어두길 원했지. 네가 이걸 알면 얼마나... 고통스러워할지 알고 있었으니까. 널 사랑하니까, 거짓 속에서라도 네가 행복하길 바랬어. 그러기 위해서는 뭐라도 했을거야."  
  
지금 무슨 소리를 하는 거야, 이 미친 새끼는.  
  
나는 얼굴을 찡그린 채 고개를 세게 흔들었다. 남자가 하는 말을 이해할 수 없었다. 모든 소리는 줄어들었다가 커졌다가, 잦아들었다가는 다시 웅웅거렸다. 정신이 들었을 때 나는 몸을 떨며 매그너스의 멱살을 잡고 흔들고 있었다. 눈을 뜬 다음 순간 그는 내 밑에 있었고 그의 입가는 터져 피가 묻어 있었다. 오른손 주먹이 욱신거렸다. 내 입에서는 괴성과 발악이라고밖에 할 수 없는 것들이 울렸고 그 동안 매그너스는 계속 말을 이었다. 닥쳐. 닥쳐. 닥쳐. 나로서는 이해할 수도 없고 이해하기 싫은 이야기들이었다.   
  
"알렉산더... 너는 고아였어."  
  
말하지 마, 말하지 마. 제발, 듣고 싶지 않아.  
  
"네게는 행복한 가정이나, 맥스나 이지라는 동생이 없었어."  
  
듣고 싶지 않아. 그만 멈춰...  
  
"라이트우드는 네가 있던 고아원 원장의 성이었잖아. 로버트 라이트우드, 기억해? 매번 빛도 들지 않는 골방에 널 가둬 뒀다고 얘기했잖아..."  
  
다 허상이라고? 거짓이라고? 왜 내가 이 개소리를 들어줘야 하는 거야. 어째서. 왜 내가 그래야 하는 거야. 이제 셉이 죽었는데, 저 괴물이 죽었으니 이제 다 끝난 거잖아. 왜 갑자기 날 미치광이로 만드려는 거야?? 저기 셉이 있잖아!!! 나는 고함을 지르는 내 몸이 떨리고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.  
  
“개소리 집어치워!!! 난 파란 대문이 달린 집에서 살았어. 메리스는 스튜를 싫어했고, 이지는 항상 힐을 신고 다녔어. 난 제이스를 따라 경찰이 된 거고!! 매번 헌터스문 앞에서 기다리며 마이아가 챙겨준 도넛을 먹었어, 아직도 기억나... Nypd. 활동 코드 AL17001. 새 부서로 배정을 받아 사건을 담당하게 된 것은 9월 12일. 그 일이 벌어진 것은 12월 8일. 난 또렷하게 기억해, 기억하지 않을 수가 없지, 어떻게 그럴 수가 있겠어? 네가 뭘 하려는지, 뭘 원하는지 모르겠지만 난 알아... 나, 나는, 나는, 내가 사실을 알고 있는데 네가 뭘 할 수 있을 것 같은데. ㄴ, 네가, 너... 이래서 얻는 게 뭔데? ...닥쳐!! 닥치라고. 시끄러우니까!!!”  
  
말하지 마, 말하지 마. 제발, 더 이상 듣고 싶지 않아.  
  
"제이스를 따라 일을 선택한 것은 맞지만, 경찰이 된 게 아니고 입대였어. '여기는 제시카, 응답하라 호크블루. 여기는 제시카.' 마이아는 대대장이었고, 이모젠은 경감이 아니야. 군에서 떼 온 네 서류를 읽어봐. 저격수 AL17001의 제대사유가 무엇인지. 이돔은 작전명이었어... 알렉산더, 넌 지금 네가 기억하는 스물 다섯이 아니야. 넌 2년간이나 더 병원에 갇혀 제이스를 구하지 못했다는 죄책감에 계속 시달려왔어. 이제 그러지 않아도 돼. 그럴 필요가 없으니까. 제이스가 그렇게 죽은 것은 네 잘못이 아니야... 제발, 기억해 내. 네가 만든 환상이 아니라 진짜 기억을. 강간당한 것은 이지가 아니라 너잖아. 총을 맞고 죽을 뻔했던 것도 맥스가 아니라 너잖아. 현실을 견디기 힘들었던 넌 다른 자아를 만들어냈어, 그리고 난 네가 이러는 것을 볼 때마다 너무 힘들어. 이제 더 이상은, 나도 지쳐서..."  
  
제이스 헤론데일 소위의 전사 이후   
  
ptsd로 인한 심각한 정신 착란을 보이며 자아 분열증과 우울증, 망상증을 앓고 있음.   
  
자해의 흔적이 자주 발견됨, 자살 충동을 느끼는 것으로 보임, 타인의 말을 신뢰하지 않음. 주기적인 발작, 불면증.  
  
군 활동이 더 이상 어려울 것으로 보여 알렉산더 베인 소위의...   
  
종이 위의 글자가 흐려지고 와닿는 것은 남자의 몸이었다. 샌달우드 향을 맡자 기억이 되살아났다. 남자는 소파에 앉아 있고 창문으로 들이치는 햇빛을 맞으며 난 웃고 있다. 남자는 부엌에 서 있고 나는 주방장갑을 낀 채 남자가 건네는 와인잔을 받아든다. 제이스. 왜 내가 그동안 제이스를 잊고 있었지. 생각해보면 셉을 쫓으면서 제이스가 어떻게 되었는지 모르고 있었다. 이라크, 사막의 흩날리는 모래 바람과 함께 입을 덮어가렸던 천의 감촉과 뜨거운 열을 담고 있었던 거칠고 메마른 공기. 아주 느리게 쓰러졌던 제이스 그리고 흔들리던 금발과 그 텅 빈 푸른 눈... 벽에 있었던 X자 마크. 셉의 목에 있었던 것과 똑같은.  
  
눈을 들어 눈 앞의 남자를 바라보았다. 나의 연인이라 주장하는 남자. 나의 남편이라 말하는 남자를 말이다. 나는 눈을 빠르게 몇 번 깜박였고 숨을 들이쉰 뒤 조용히 물었다.  
  
“왜 나는 아무것도...”  
“기억하지 못하냐고? 나도 알고 싶어. 확실한 건, 네가 군대에서 겪었던 일들이 네 정신을 망가트려 놓았다는 거야. 지난 4년 내내 너는 그랬어. 지금 이런 상황이 몇 번째인 줄 알아? 원한다면 다른 자료를 보여줄 수도 있어. 아니, 다른 사람이라도... 네가 나아질 수만 있다면,”  
  
그의 손을 바라보았다. 가늘고 긴 손가락, 정확히는 그 손 안에 들어있는 서류들을. 매그너스 베인. 로펌 보앤퀴버 전무이사. 활동 이력... 사고가 있기 훨씬 전부터다. 우리들이 찍은 결, 혼사진. 세바스찬과 같은 곳에 위치한 목의 흉터. 이건 나다. 나를 닮은 사람이 아니라. 그런데 왜 나는 아무것도 기억나지 않는단 말인가. 정말 아무것도 기억나지 않는데, 남자는 나를 너무 가슴아픈 눈으로 바라보고 있었다. 나는 떼어지지 않는 입술을 비틀어 억지로 입을 열었다.  
  
“미...안해요...”  
“아, 알렉산더. 괜찮아. 지금부터 다시 시작하면 되니까.”  
  
시작하면 된다고? 무엇을? 그걸 원하는지 아닌지조차 알수가 없었다. 그에게 주었던 반지는 하나도 현실감이 없었다. 정말 괜찮은걸까. 그럴 리가 없잖아, 괜찮아질 수 있을 리가 없는데. 나, 나아..는 다시 나아질 것 같지가 않은데. 내가 죽었어야 했는데. 제이스를 따라서 나도 죽었어야 했어, 거기에서 그렇게 당하는 정도가 아니고, 그러나 단단하고 강한 팔이 와닿았기에 내 말은 거기에서 끊겼다. 널 보호해줄게. 치료 열심히 받으면 더 나아질거야. 그의 말을 들으며 어깨에 고개를 묻었다. 당신을 위해서라면. 고개를 끄덕였다. 믿을 수 있는 것은 남자의 눈밖에 없었다.  
  
이지와 맥스의 얼굴은 떠올랐으나 돌이켜보면 그 얼굴만 검은 마커로 지워진 듯 표정이 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 내가 원했던 가족. 그렇다. 라이트우드 고아원에 있으면서 난, 무엇보다 가족을 갖고 싶었다. 문을 열면 날 반겨주는 어머니와 아버지가 있고, 믿을 수 있는 장남으로, 형이자 오빠로 존재하고 싶었다. 사랑받고 싶었고 사랑하고 싶었다. 책임감을 가지고 일하는 경찰이라는 직업을 항상 동경해왔으나 동생처럼 생각한 제이스를 군대에 혼자 보내기에는 맘이 놓이지 않아서, 아직까지 세상은 빙글빙글 회전하고 있었고 눈물로 얼룩져 흐렸다. 날 감싼 팔은 따뜻했고 나는 아픔을 느꼈다. 순수한 고통이었다. 팔을 들어 내 연인이라는 남자의 등을 감싸안자 기억은 더욱 희미해졌다. 그러나 이것이 좋은 것인지 나쁜 것인지 구분할 수도 없었다.  
  
***  
  
“피곤하네... 라파엘, 인펜 투여량은?”  
“현재 1.7 입니다.”  
“조금 늘려. 2.3 정도로...”  
“서류는요?”  
“다 불태워버려. 이렇게까지 했으니 이제 당분간은 괜찮겠지.”  
“알겠습니다, 보스.”  
“참, 셉한테는 정리하고 나서 이돔 쪽으로 건너오라고 전해줘.”  
“네, 보스.”  
  
나는 충성스러운 부하의 어깨를 두드린 후 뒤로 돌았다. 괴로워하는 알렉을 보니 안쓰럽고, 안타깝다. 사랑하는 사람이 망가지는 것을 보기란 쉬운 일이 아니니까. 이렇게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 죄책감을 그렇게 크게 느낄 줄 알았더라면 처음부터 그렇게 다가가는 게 아니었는데. 이지를 죽이는 게 아니었는데. 알렉이 그렇게 가족을 아끼고 있었을 줄이야. 그 모든 것이 그에게 그렇게 충격이 될 수 있었다는 사실을 생각해보니 씁쓸하다. 생각해보면 전부 다 거기에서 시작된 것이었으니까. 하지만 어떻게 다른 선택을 할 수 있었을까. 알렉의 눈빛은 언제나 강하고 올곧았기에 그렇게까지 트라우마를 남길 줄은 몰랐다. 당연히 괜찮아질거라 생각했었고 그럼 일은 여기까지 오지 않았을지도 모른다. 하나를 덮으려니 더 큰 일을 벌이게 되고 그럼에도 나는... 이제 와서는 멈출 수 없다. 이제 아무것도 남지 않았다.  
  
알렉이 나와 마주쳤을 때 보여주었던 눈을 하니 정말로 안타깝다. 더 잘 했어야 했는데. 나는 척추를 타고 한기가 오르는 몸을 떨었다. 이제 와서 말하지만 알렉은 훌륭한 경찰이었다. 최고라고는 할 수 없지만, 그래도 어떻게 보면 최고였다. 내 비밀에 가장 근접한, 내 정체에 가장 가까이 다가왔던 존재. 그 때도 알렉의 안은 훌륭했다. 그 반항적인 눈을 지금도 기억한다.


	17. 라이트우드 고아원의 알린이

  
“나오세요, 있는 것 아니까.”  
  
방문을 열자마자 꼬마는 소리쳤다. 7살 남짓한 남자아이의, 아직 변성기가 오지 않은 카랑카랑한 목소리였다. 그러나 작은 방 안은 적막에 휩싸여 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. “나오세요, 얼른요.” 아이는 눈을 치뜬 후 어두운 공간 속으로 한 발을 내딛었다.  
  
“나와요, 빨리.” 불을 켜기 전 귓가에 조금 차가운 입술이 닿았다.  
  
“좋아. 안녕.”   
  
아이는 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었다가 흠칫 몸을 떤 뒤 천천히 옆으로 고개를 돌렸다. 고양이처럼 세로로 뜨인 두 동공이 아이를 마주했고, 아이는 눈을 깜박이며 멍하니 남자를 바라보았다. 정말 존재했구나. 난 미친 게 아니었어. 아이는 조용히 물었다. 한 손으로는 남자의 소매를 잡은 채였다.  
  
“저 지금 꿈꾸는 중인가요?”  
  
남자는 설핏 웃더니 고개를 저었다. “글쎄. 그런 것 같지는 않은데, 알렉산더.” 남자가 자신을 이름으로 부르자 아이의 얼굴이 와락 찡그려졌고, 입술은 돌처럼 굳었다. 지금까지 내 수호천사라고 생각했는데. 아이는 천천히 입을 열었다. 이 남자가 납치범이라면 자신이 어떤 위치에 있는지 알려야 할 필요가 있었다.  
  
“원장선생님이 밑에 계세요. 제가 소리지르면 일어나실 거예요.”   
“그래, 그리고 네게 소리를 지르겠지. 왜냐하면 로버트 라이트우드가 윗층에 올라왔을 때는 아무도 없을 거니까.”  
  
즉시 입을 다문 아이는 눈을 굴렸다. 녹색 빛이 깃든 갈색 눈동자였다. 그 눈을 바라보는 남자의 얼굴에는 슬픈 듯 아련한 것 같은 미소가 천천히 번졌다. 멍하니 남자를 바라보던 아이는 툭 말을 던졌다. 왜 이 남자가 매번 자신을 보러 오는지, 그리고 자신을 보러 와서는 재빠르게 사라져 버리는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 하지만 입에서 나오는 것은 다른 말이었다.  
  
“눈 예뻐요.”  
“...으음.”  
“당신 눈 말이에요. 아름답다고요. 그건 무슨 마법인가요? 당신 마법사예요?”  
  
처음엔 부기맨이나 뱀파이어라고 생각했어요. 하지만 당신이 꿈도 아니랬고, 뱀파이어는 초대받지 않으면 들어오지 못하니까... 종알거리는 아이의 말을 남자는 미소를 띄운 채로 듣고 있었다. 글리터가 뿌려져 빛나는 피부를 한 남자는 곧 몸을 낮춰 아이를 올려다보았다. 아이가 제 캣츠아이를 바라보며 마른침을 삼키는 동안 남자는 천천히 말했다. 아주 낮은 목소리였고, 조금은 떨리고 있었다. “너 정말 알렉산더구나,” 알렉은 눈을 살짝 찡그렸다. 남자가 울까봐 겁이 난 탓이었다.   
  
“그럼 가짜 알렉도 있나요? 물론 저희 엄마 아빠가 지은 이름은 아니에요. 그렇지만 어쨌든 원장선생님이 주신 이름이니까요.”  
“그래, 그렇지. 라이트우드 고아원이라... 참 재밌어.”  
  
남자가 잠시 눈을 감는 동안 아이는 침대로 걸어가 앉은 후, 다리를 올리고서 헤드에 몸을 기댔다. 아이의 살짝 까진 무릎 밑으로는 흙으로 더러워진 하얀 니삭스가 신겨져 있었다. 고개를 돌린 남자의 눈이 제 머리부터 시작해 내려가다 멈추자 아이는 얼른 말했다.   
  
“괜찮아요.”   
  
사실 아팠지만, 남자를 걱정시키고 싶지는 않았다. 제가 곤란한 상황이 있을 때 남자는 어딘가에서 홀연히 나타나 저를 매번 도와주었다. 못된 호지 녀석이 제 머리칼을 쥐어뜯을 때도 그랬고, 부원장인 메리스 선생님이 자신을 골방에 가두었을 때도 눈 깜짝할 사이에 시간이 지나 있었다. 햄버거가 먹고 싶었을 때도 어떻게 알았던 것인지 제 침대 머리맡에 놓여 있었다. 자신을 낳고서 이 곳에 버려두고 갔다는 엄마가 그리워 훌쩍일 때마다 알렉은 제 얼굴과 손에 와닿는 부드러운 손길을 느낄 수 있었고, 지금까지는 그게 수호천사라고 생각했었다... 이 남자를 보기 전까지는. 왜인지는 모르겠지만, 이제까지의 모든 일들과 오늘 차에 치일 뻔한 자신을 구해준 것도 이 남자라는 확신이 들었다. 그건 추측이 아니었다. 그냥 아는 것이었다. 바닥에 앉아 무릎에 뺨을 댄 채 절 바라보는 남자를 보며 아이는 물었다.  
  
“날 많이 닮았나보죠? 당신이 사랑한 사람 말이에요.”  
“...너 조숙하구나. 그래... 사랑에 대해 안단 말이지?”  
  
남자가 조금 놀란 듯 자신을 바라보자 알렉은 흥 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 별로 알기 어려운 일은 아니었다. 남자가 어떻게 위급한 상황마다 자신을 도와줄 수 있었는지는 모르지만, 이 행동을 하는 이유는 뻔했다. 저와 가까운 누군가에게 빚이 있거나 아니면... 저는 고아였으니, 후자일 것이 뻔했다. 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물며 아이는 남자를 바라보다가 툭 말했다. 남자는 그 사람을 사랑한 것이지 저를 사랑하는 게 아니었다. 그렇지 않으면 절 고아원에 방치할 리가 없지 않은가.  
  
“전 그 사람이 아니예요.”  
“......”  
“사랑에 대해 아느냐고 물으셨죠, 네. 저도 알아요. 사랑은... 만약에 당신이 그 사람을 진짜 사랑했으면...”  
  
구할 수 있었겠죠. 아니면 따라 죽었거나. 하지만 당신은 아직 살아 있잖아요. 7살 고아에게 사랑이란 동화책으로밖에 접하지 못한 관념적인 것이었다. 그러자 남자가 꼭 금방이라도 울 것 같아 보였기에 아이는 말을 멈추고 한숨을 내쉰 뒤 제 옆자리를 톡톡 두들겼다. “이리 오세요.” 침대는 작았지만, 남자가 절 안고 있으면 괜찮을 것 같았다. 천천히 몸을 일으킨 남자가 자신을 향해 걸어오는 동안 아이는 입을 벌린 채 얼굴을 붉혔다. 나른한 남자의 발걸음은 고양이와 비슷했고, 남자가 움직일 때마다 옷에 달린 장식품들이 찰랑거리는 소리가 났다.  
  
“당신 정말 아름다워요.”  
  
홀린 듯이 말한 아이는 빙긋 미소짓는 남자의 품 안으로 파고들었다. 타오르는 나무의 냄새가 났는데, 마른 나무의 냄새지만 꼭 비가 오는 날에 느껴지는 향 같기도 했다. 고아원에서는 한 번도 맡아보지 못한 향이었다. 남자는 뻣뻣하게 굳어 있다가 손을 공중으로 한 번 휘저었다.  
  
“고마워요.”   
  
남자의 손이 튕겨지자마자 무릎에 있는 제 상처가 순식간에 낫는 걸 느낀 아이가 놀란 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 몇 번 겪어본 일이지만 쉽게 익숙해지지는 않았다.  “...넌 고마워 할 필요 없어...” 물기가 어린 남자의 목소리는 조금 쉬어 있었다. “그 어떤 것에 대해서도...” 아이는 이것이 제게 하는 말이 아니라 그가 사랑했던 누군가에게 하는 말임을 깨달았고, 말없이 손을 올려 남자의 등을 토닥거렸다. 어쨌든 자신이 도움을 받았으니 저도 이 남자에게 도움이 되고 싶었다. 부기맨이나 뱀파이어라고 해도, 해야할 일은 해야 하는 법이었다. 오랫동안 등을 쓸며 문지르자 남자는 고마워, 하고는 목을 가다듬었다. 탄탄한 남자의 가슴 위에 손을 올린 채 알렉이 물었다.  
  
“당신 이름 알려줄 수 있어요?”  
“글쎄.”  
“당신은 내 이름 알잖아요. 불공평해요.”  
“글쎄...”  
“알려줘요. 얼른! 안녕하세요, 전 알렉산더예요. 당신은요?”  
  
느리게 눈을 깜박인 남자는 몸을 뒤로 떼 아이의 눈을 바라보았다. 좋아, 잠시의 침묵을 깨며 남자가 말했다. “...난 매그너스야.” 무언가를 참는 듯한 남자의 목소리에는 잔뜩 힘이 들어가 있었다. 매그너스. 특이한 이름이네. 아이가 되뇌는 동안 남자는 홀연히 사라졌다. 문을 쾅쾅 두드리는 소리에 눈을 뜬 아이는 눈을 부비며 잠시 자신이 꿈을 꾸었나보다고 생각했다. 어젯밤 처음으로 맡았던 특이한 냄새도 나지 않았고, 저는 그냥 침대 위에 잠들어 있었다.   
  
그 후 남자는 다시 나타나지 않았다. 제가 잃어버린 펜이나 장난감은 여전히 예상치 못한 장소에서 나타나고는 했으나 울어도 절 쓰다듬어주는 손은 느껴지지 않았다. 아이는 그가 혹시 다쳤거나 위험한 일에 처하지는 않았을까 걱정했고, 화를 냈다가는 소리를 지르며 발을 쾅쾅 굴렀다. 그러나 억지로 넘어진 날 밤에도 남자가 나타나지 않고, 일어났는데도 상처가 사라지지 않자 아이는 남자를 다시 볼 수 없으리라는 것을 받아들였다. 커가며 ‘매그너스’란 이름을 인터넷에 쳐 보기도 했으나 나오는 것은 매그너스 효과 뿐이었기에 알렉은 매번 입술을 내밀고는 툴툴댔다. 알면서도 알렉은 여전히 가끔씩 구글 검색창에 ‘매그너스’를 쳐 보고는 했다.  
  
남자는 왜 자신을 도와줬을까. 어떻게 자신을 찾아냈을까. 꿈인것 같기도 하지만 희미하게 남은 제 목의 흉터는 그 일이 사실이라는 것을 알려주고 있었다. 그러나 그 뿐이었다. 이 말만 시작하면 주변의 사람들은 웃으며 자신에게 ‘원래 어렸을 때는 가상의 친구를 만들어내, 나도 그랬으니까’ 라고 말하고는 했고, 자신이 반박하며 ‘매그너스는 진짜 있었어.’ 라고 답하면 묘하게 얼굴을 찌푸리고는 했다. 알렉은 그 후 16년 간을 고민해왔다. 이제는 궁금해서 참을 수가 없었다. 어떻게 되든 좋을 것 같았다.  
  
“나오세요,” 알렉은 속삭였다.  
  
건물 밑으로는 자동차들이 빠르게 지나가고 있었다. 소리는 들리지 않았고, 제 바짓단과 셔츠 안쪽을 뒤흔들며 윙윙대는 바람만이 느껴졌다. 바람 소리가 이렇게 거센 거였구나.  
  
“얼른요, 매그너스. 나오세요.” 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 그의 심장은 거센 소리를 내며 가슴 안에서 터질 듯이 쿵쾅거리고 있었다. 순간 건물 밑에서 빠앙 하고 긴 클락슨 소리가 들렸다.  
  
알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물고는 한 걸음을 앞으로 내딛었다. 자해로는 끝나지 않을 거라는 것을 알아 주었으면 했다. “안 나오면 진짜로 죽어버릴 거예요.” 혹시나 정말 이래도 안 오면 어떡하지 하는 마음과 함께 그가 나를 구하러 올 것이라는 마음이 뒤섞여, 이제는 스물 셋인 남자의 머리를 어지럽히고 있었다. “나와요, 빨리.” 비장함마저 담은 목소리로, 알렉은 간절하게 말했다. 동시에 한 발을 허공으로 내딛었다.  
  
몸이 중력에 의해 당겨지며 훅 하고 앞으로 쏠리는 것과 함께 알렉은 보이지 않는 강력한 실 같은 것이 제가 빌딩 아래로 떨어지지 않게 저를 뒤로 당기고 있음을 깨달았다. 알렉의 심장은 잠시 박동을 멈췄다가, 그 전보다 더 거세게 뛰기 시작했다. 공기 중에서는 샌달우드 향이 났다. 익숙하고도 그리운 냄새였다. 천천히 눈을 뜬 알렉은 노란 눈동자와 세로로 찢어진 홍채를 마주했다. 남자의 눈 안에서는 불길이 타오르고 있었다. 정말 귀찮은 꼬맹이네, 남자가 속삭였다. 거짓말 하지 말아요, 날 사랑하잖아요. 알렉은 대답하지 않고 남자의 목에 팔을 감으며 입술을 붙였다.


	18. 셰퍼드수인 알댕이

  
차를 몰고 골목으로 향해 들어가던 매그는 천천히 속도를 낮췄다. 시동을 끄고 차 문을 연 매그는 제 목에 둘러진 머플러를 한 번 매만졌고, 힐끗 대문 앞의 덩어리에 시선을 준 뒤 집 안으로 들어갔다. 피곤했고, 처리해야 할 일들이 산더미였다. 아직까지는 카지노와 클럽 몇 개에 불과했지만 사람 관리를 한다는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 애초에 자신은 아스모데우스가 밖에서 뿌린 씨 중 하나에 불과했으니까. 매그는 이를 바드득 갈았다. 누구는 씨발, 그렇게 태어나고 싶어 태어났나. 밀크티를 한 잔 탄 매그는 소파에 몸을 묻으며 눈을 감았다가 다시 떴다. 아까 본 덩어리가 눈에 어른거렸던 까닭이다.   
  
“에라이, 씨발.”   
  
스스로도 책임지지 못하면서, 정만 많아서는 매번 이 꼴이다. 라파엘과 카타리나는 항상 자신에게 그렇게 정이 많아서는 일을 그르칠 거라 했었다. 어머니의 자살 이후 닥치는 대로 길거리에서 구르며 살아온 매그는 잔정이 많았고, 그 때문에 뒷세계에 들어와서도 뒷통수를 여러 번 맞았다. 그러나 냉정해지기 위해 갖은 애를 썼다고 해도 본성을 이길 수는 없는 법이었다.  
  
“완전 무겁네. 아주 그냥, 돼지가 따로 없어. 씨발, 이 덩치로 쓰러지길 왜 쓰러지냐.”  
  
셰퍼드를 러그위에 내려둔 뒤, 여전히 입고 있는 정장의 소맷부리로 이마에 흐른 땀을 훔쳐 닦으며 매그가 말했다. 흐음. 이런 크기의 셰퍼드라니, 누군가가 유기한 것이 아니면 도망쳐 나왔나보네. 뻔했다. 내일 센터로 데려다 줘야겠네. 검은 색과 갈색이 뒤섞여 흙탕물이 얼룩진 셰퍼드의 털을 바라보다가 매그는 제 정장 재킷을 벗어 걸어두었고, 넥타이를 당겨 풀었다. 곧 피가 묻은 제 셔츠에서 천천히 시선을 뗀 매그는 몸을 굽혀 한쪽 무릎을 바닥에 댔고, 네 다리를 길게 뻗은 셰퍼드의 가슴털을 젖힌 뒤 피로 검게 얼룩져 엉킨 부분을 바라보았다. 다행히 집에는 얼마 전 쓰고 남은 거즈와 지혈제가 있었고, 자상이 깊지 않다는 것을 확인한 매그는 대충 후처리를 한 뒤 침대로 향했다. 진짜 피곤하네. 넌 일을 사서 만든다, 매그너스 베인. 닷 욕할 것도 없어.  
  
“귀찮게 하네, 정말. 죽을 거면 씨발, 다른 데 가서 죽던가. 왜 남의 집 앞에서 저 지랄이야 지랄은.”  
  
그때까지 죽은 듯이 몸을 늘어트리고 있던 셰퍼드가 대답이라도 하듯 끼잉 하고 긴 울음을 한 번 냈기에 매그는 바로 입을 다물고서 개를 넘겨다보았다. 됐다, 뭐. 말해봐야 알아듣지도 못할 거고. 툴툴거린 매그는 머리를 한 번 턴 뒤 침실로 향했다.  
  
씨발. 햇살이 침대에 누운 제 뺨을 간질이자 매그는 눈을 떴다. 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 하, 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어제 그 강아지 옮겨놓는다고 힘 좀 썼더니 암막커튼도 치지 않고 잠에 든 모양이었다. 천천히 침대에서 내려와 슬리퍼를 신은 후 커튼을 친 매그는 윙체어에 앉으려다가 몸을 일으켜 거실로 향했고, 나체가 된 남자의 벗은 등이 현관을 등지고 선 모양을 보았다. 표정도 바뀌지 않은 매그는 즉시 침실 안으로 슬그머니 들어갔고, 발소리를 죽여 빠르게 협탁 위에 놓인 리볼버를 움켜쥐고서 조심스럽게 나와 남자의 등에 총을 겨눈 뒤 외쳤다.  
  
“멈춰. 움직이면 쏜다.”  
  
리볼버는 항상 장전된 채로 가지고 있었다. 제 직업에 따른 위험성은 항상 존재했고, 세상에는 어떻게든 절 끌어내리려는 사람들과 제가 없어지면 이득을 볼 사람들로 가득했다. 씨발할 놈의 서클. 아니면 릴리스냐? 아자젤이야? 매그는 그 자리에 얼어붙은 남자의 뒷모습을 잠시 훑었다. 딱히 카르텔을 상징하는 문신은 없었다. 그럼 왜...  매그의 생각은 어제 자신이 주워온 개새끼로 향했다. 아하. 매그는 조용히 말했다. 손에는 여전히 총을 든 채였다.  
  
“너 수인이구나.”  
  
***  
  
수인에 대해서 아직 큰 연구가 진행된 바는 없었다. 수인이 나타나게 된 지는 불과 100년도 되지 않았다. 현생인류 중 약 1%만이 그 형질을 가지고 태어나며, 수인이 열성 인자의 발현으로 인해 나타난다는 사실만이 밝혀져 있었다. 수인보호당국과 수인보호단체에 대해서는 최근 몇 년간 각종 매스컴에서도 얘기가 나오고는 있었지만 매그는 그에 큰 관심이 없었다. 수인에게는 이런 식으로 목줄을 차지 않고 주인도 없이 밖을 나다닐 권리가 없다는 것과, 수인들이 얼마나 돈이 되는지에 대해서만 알았다. 입술을 한 번 핥은 매그는 총을 까딱하고는 명령했다.   
  
“뒤돌아.”  
  
대답 없이 남자는 양 손을 어깨 높이까지 들어올린 채로 뒤를 돌았고, 매그는 남자의 얼굴을 확인하고는 감탄에 찬 짧은 신음성을 뱉었다. 와. 예쁘잖아. 판데모니엄에도 이 정도의 수인은 없었다. 덩치가 좀 크기는 해도 외모는 최상급이었다. 남자의 가슴팍을 가로지르는 긴 자상과, 목에 난 흉터를 보자 매그는 이 남자가 어제의 셰퍼드임을 확신할 수 있었다. 입가에 미소를 띈 채로 매그는 남자의 성기에서 멈췄던 시선을 떼어 얼굴을 다시 한 번 바라보았다. 아까의 무표정했던 얼굴과 달리 이제 남자는 눈을 내리깐 채 입술을 깨물고 있었는데, 수치심 때문이 분명해 보였다. 행복한 미소를 지은 매그는 총을 내리며 소곤거렸다. 너 정도면 키울만 하겠다.  
  
“이제 넌 내 거야.”  
  
표정을 와락 구긴 남자는 인간화를 풀어 셰퍼드의 모습으로 변했고, 이빨을 드러낸 채 으르렁거리며 매그의 다리로 달려들었다. 그러나 매그는 발을 들어 가슴 부위를 정확히 가격했고, 셰퍼드가 뒤로 나동그라지자마자 발을 들어 다시 한 번 버릇없는 강아지를 걷어찼다. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 수인 주제에.  
  
“어제 그대로 얼어죽을 뻔한 걸 내가 갖다 살려 놨더니, 개새끼가 은혜도 모르고 주인을 문단 말이지? 넌 교육 좀 단단히 받아야겠다.”  
  
매그는 여전히 이빨을 드러내고 그르렁거리며 목을 울리는 셰퍼드의 목덜미에 총구를 꾹 누르고서 으르렁댔다.  
  
“수인화. 풀어. 당장.”  
  
두 번 명령이 있고나서 매그가 주머니를 뒤지기 시작했다. 씨발, 사살하든 말든. 태도를 보니 미등록일 것이 뻔했다. 추측은 유기에서 도망 쪽으로 확실하게 기울었다. 몸을 한 번 흔든 셰퍼드는 남자의 모습으로 바뀌기 시작했다. 귀가 줄어들어 머릿속으로 사라지고, 털이 몸 안으로 빨려들어가듯 희미해지며 창백한 피부가 드러나는 것을 매그는 넋을 놓고 바라보았다. 턱에 수염이 돋아 있는 남자의 체구는 가까이서 살을 맞대니 저보다 훨씬 컸고, 뼈대 역시 굵었다. 6피트 3인치 정도려나. 눈 헤이즐. 매그는 정보를 빠르게 입력했다. 남자는 조지와 닮아 있었다. 매그는 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
“이건, 그래. 도망쳤어? 칩은 빼냈나보지?”  
  
매그는 남자의 경동맥 근처, 하얗게 남은 상처를 총으로 툭 건드렸다. 나체인 남자의 눈이 홱 뜨여 녹갈색 눈동자를 드러내며 매그를 노려보자 매그는 코웃음을 치며 다시 한 번 같은 동작을 반복했다. 너는 이미 나한테 약점을 들켰어. “대답. 없으면 당국이다.” 남자는 씹던 입술을 깨물고 천천히 입을 열었다. “그래.” 동시에 매그는 다른 손으로 남자의 다갈색 머리칼을 움켜쥔 뒤 세게 당겼다. 남자의 얼굴이 일그러졌으나 입에서는 신음소리 하나 나오지 않았기에 매그는 내심 놀랐다. 나쁘지않군. 그 얼굴을 훑어보다가 말했다.   
  
“대답은 ‘네’야.”  
“...네.”  
  
남자는 조금 씩씩거리기는 했으나 바로 대답을 고쳤으므로 매그는 머리채를 놔 주었다. 자신이 지금까지 본 것들은 산업용에 불과했다. 아마 이 수인의 태도로 보아하니, 군수용이 아닐까 싶었다. 일하기 싫어서 도망쳤나 보지. 아니면 클레이브 쪽에서 보냈나. 어찌되었든 놓아줄 수는 없었다. 자신이 주워 왔다고 해도 누군가가 이 수인을 일부러 거기에 누워 있도록 보냈을지도 모르는 일이었다. 그럼 왜 공격을 안 한거지. 매그는 제 취향인 남자를 한 번 훑었고, 그 입이 열리는 것을 바라보았다.  
  
“절 어떻게 하실 겁니까?”  
“......”  
“보호국으로는 보내지 말아 주십시오. 차라리 그럴 바에야 죽는 게 나으니까.”  
  
매그는 눈썹을 찡그린 채 남자를 바라보았다. 대체 왜 도망친거냐. 자신의 눈치를 한 번 본 수인이 눈을 내리깔더니 말했다. “잘 할 테니까...” 흐려지는 말끝을 듣고는 매그는 씩 웃고는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 수인과 해 본 적은 없었다. 제 친구들 중에 애완 수인을 둔 사람들도 있었고, 수인 전용 클럽을 가지고 있음에도 그랬다. 자신은 언제든 가질 수 있는 것엔 흥미가 일지 않았기 때문이었다. 쉬운 것은 재미가 없었다. 하지만 이 수인이라면.  
  
“그래? 그럼 어ㄷ...”  
  
다음 순간 남자는 총을 한 손으로 움켜쥐며 매그를 타고 올랐다. 씨발, 이 개새끼가. 나랑 장난을 한다 이거지. 매그는 다리를 올려 무릎으로 남자의 고간을 정확하게 가격했다. 억 하는 외마디 신음을 지른 남자는 몸을 굴렸으나 여전히 매그의 총에 댄 손에 준 힘은 풀지 않은 채였다. 매그는 남자의 손을 세게 뿌리친 후 총을 들어 남자의 머리를 몇 번 내려쳤다. 제 손을 쥔 남자의 몸에서 스르르 힘이 풀리자 매그는 씨근대며 일어나 남자의 하복부를 두어 번 걷어찼다. 이렇게 나온다 이거지. 널 누가 보낸 건지는 모르겠지만, 곱게는 못 놔주겠다. 개 모습은 귀엽다 했더니 이거, 순 사냥개 아니야? 주인도 모르는 사냥개는 필요없지. 매그는 새하얗게 질린 채 기절한 남자를 내려보며 씩 웃었다. 수인 주제에 대들어? 네 위치를 알려주지.   
  
***  
  
매그는 기운이 빠진 채 흐리멍텅한 눈으로 절 올려다보는 남자를 바라보며 혀를 찼다. 그래, 이 정도면 진짜 너도 독종이다. 기절한 남자에게 발정기 유도제인 실리를 놓았음에도 불구하고 남자는 본능에 저항하고 있었다. 군대에서도 이 정도는 안 하겠다. 대체 어디서 무슨 교육을 받은거야.   
  
“어라? 야, 너...”   
  
절 밀어내는 남자의 뒤를 억지로 더듬어본 매그는 조여졌다 풀어졌다 하는 입구를 느끼고 혀를 찼다. 얘 이거 처음 아니네. “너 군수용이 아니었나봐?” 손가락을 하나 쑤셔넣어 매그는 제 밑에서 덜덜 떠는 남자의 몸을 느끼며 안을 문질렀다. 그래서 그랬나보네. 양 팔다리가 침대에 묶인 채 고정된 남자는 와들와들 떨다가 입을 열었다. “죄송합니다, 죄송해요... 한 번만 봐 주세요. 도저히...” 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 손가락을 즉시 빼내고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 갑자기 굽히는 남자를 보고 있으려니 막상 또 기분이 좋지는 않았다. 하, 기분 더럽네. 입술을 깨문 매그는 말했다. “네가 잘 한다고 했으면서 이게 뭐냐.” 그 말에 남자는 눈을 꽉 감은 채 소리없이 울기 시작했기에 매그는 핏 하고는 코웃음을 쳤고, 눈을 굴린 채 침대 위에서 몸을 일으켰다. 진짜 재미없게 구네. 진정제를 가져온 매그는 약병을 흔들어 주사기를 꽂으며, 절 다시 노려보는 남자에게 짜증스럽게 소리쳤다.   
  
“인펜이니까 박히고 싶으면 거부하고 싫으면 맞아라.”  
“...그게 인펜인지, 실리인지 어떻게 압니까?”  
  
아, 씨발 새끼 진짜. 의심만 쳐 많아가지고는. 내가 이미 실리 놨는데, 또 맞히겠냐. 매그는 한숨을 내쉬려다 참았다. 하긴 넌 내가 실리 놓은지 모르지. “내가 너랑 할 거였으면 진작 했어. 팔 이리 내.” 의심쩍은 눈초리를 거두지 않으면서도 남자가 천천히 팔을 내밀었기에 매그는 주사기를 꽂아넣었다. 부엌에서 달그락거리다 돌아온 매그는 물컵을 내밀었다. 너 예쁘니까 봐 주는 줄 알아.   
  
“마셔.”  
  
남자가 다시 힐끗 자신을 바라보았고, 이번 역시도 그 눈에서 의심을 읽을 수 있었기에 매그는 화를 내려다가 꾹 눌렀다. 아무래도 이 수인은 제가 누구인지 모르는 것 같았다. 아자젤이나 릴리스 쪽은 아닌 것 같네. 매그는 물을 마시는 남자를 바라보며 천천히 입을 열었다.   
  
“난 수인이랑 떡치고 싶으면 원하는 만큼 떡칠수 있어. 판데모니엄이라고 알아?” 수인을 이용하여 영업을 하는 곳은 많았지만 자신이 운영하는 판데모니엄이 지금까지는 제일 큰 곳이었다. 매그는 똑같은 표정으로 고개만 끄덕이는 남자를 바라보았다. 아무렇지도 않은 걸 보니 클레이브는 아닌가. “그래, 눈치 보니 아나보네. 그 판데모니엄이 내 거야. 방금 너 갖고 그런 건 네가 다짜고짜 공격해서 장난 좀 친 거니까, 잊어버려.”   
  
사실 장난은 아니었지만 네가 알게 뭐냐. 시선을 내린 매그는 완전하게 발기해 있는 남자의 발기한 분홍빛 성기를 마주했고, 남자가 슬며시 그것을 손으로 가리며 입술을 깨무는 것을 바라보았다. 하얀 이에 짓눌린 남자의 입술에서는 금방이라도 피가 맺혀 떨어질 듯했다. 자존심 센 거봐라. 교육시킨 놈들 애 좀 먹었겠네. 매그는 움찔하는 남자를 무시한 채 제 옷장을 대충 뒤져 옷을 휙 침대 위로 던졌다. 남자는 즉시 옷을 주워입었다. 전 주인이 교육시켰나, 군대에서 받았나. 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 아무리 생각해봐도 자신의 집 앞에 있던 것이 우연같지는 않았다. 우연이라기에는 조금 이상했다.  
  
“...고맙습니다.”  
  
어쭈. 그래. 매그는 빙긋 웃고는 남자의 옆에 털썩 앉았다. 남자는 여전히 앞만 보고 있었기에 매그는 입을 열었다. 가명을 대답할 것은 이미 알았지만, 예의상 묻는 질문이었다.  
  
“네 이름이 뭐야?”  
“기디언.”  
“그래, 기디언. 어딜 가던 중이었는데?”  
“......”  
  
너도 알겠지만, 수인은 이렇게 인식 칩도 없이 돌아다니면 안 돼. 매그는 후 하고 담배 연기를 불었다. 내가 마음이 좋아서 봐 주는 줄 알아. 매그는 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 조지를 생각하니 마음이 욱신거렸다. 매그는 담배를 입에 문 채 주머니에서 제 지갑을 꺼냈고, 현금을 모두 뺀 뒤 기디언의 손에 쥐어주었다. 피식 웃은 후 침대 옆 협탁을 뒤져 리볼버를 꺼낸 매그는 탄창을 확인했고, 눈이 둥그래진 남자에게 던졌다. 조지를 닮은 걸 감사하게 생각해. 매그는 짜증스럽게 소리쳤다.   
  
“얼른 가. 도망치는 거잖아. 돈 갖고, 신분 위조해서 뭐든 하면서 살아.”  
  
“...절 왜 도와주시죠? 전 당신 공격도 했고, 이걸로 바로 당신을 죽일 수도 있는데... 무섭지 않습니까?”   
  
매그는 남자의 말을 듣고 피식 코웃음을 쳤다. 그 배짱으로 이돔을 먹을 수 있을 것 같냐. 이제 매그는 남자가 자신을 공격하러 보내진 것이 아니라는 것을 확신하게 되었다. 자신을 쏠 거였으면 총을 건네받은 시점에서 쐈을 테였다. “무슨 상관이야. 내 맘이다. 보아하니 나 말고도 다른 신경 쓸 일거리가 많은 것 같은데, 그냥 가.” 총알 낭비하지 말고.  
  
총을 가만히 쥐었다 폈다 하던 남자는 그대로 총을 들어 매그를 조준했다. “이래도?”  
  
매그는 입을 삐죽이고는 어깨를 으쓱해보였다. 겨우 보호국 따위로 겁을 먹는 애송이가 어쩌겠다는 거야. “낭비하지 마라.” 말을 마친 매그는 남자의 손을 바라보다가 휙 총을 뺏고서는 서랍장을 뒤적여 무언가를 던졌다. 반사적으로 손을 뻗은 남자가 그것을 잡아채자 매그가 중얼거렸다.   
  
“네 손에 글록은 작아. 이걸로 해.”  
  
“베레타 M9A1.”  
  
매그는 서랍장에 기댄 채 킥킥거렸다. “그래, 군대에도 있었어?”  
   
남자는 시선을 올려 매그를 빤히 바라본 후 총을 돌려주었다. 대답은 안하네. 몸을 일으킨 매그는 남자가 제 팔을 잡자 힐끗 그 곳을 보았다. 조지를 닮은 외모라서 그런가, 수인이 멋대로 굴고 있음에도 불구하고 기분이 썩 나쁘지는 않았다. 비록 성격은 조지랑 전혀 딴판이지만. 매그가 투덜거렸다.   
  
“또 뭔데.”  
“혹시... 절 키우실 생각은 없으신가요?”  
  
하, 얘는 고마운 줄을 모르네. 매그는 눈을 굴렸다가는 머리를 털며 피식 웃었다. 나도 이걸 허락해주고 앉았다. 껍데기란 무서운거야. 매그는 제 이불 밑에 놓인 글록을 꽉 움켜쥔 후 조용히 입을 열었다.   
  
“내가 왜 그래야 하는데? 아까 넌 날 공격했잖아. ”  
  
남자는 망설이지 않고 입을 열었다. “전 인간을 싫어합니다. 인간이 저한테 한 짓 때문에요. 전 군대에도 있었고, 교배 시설에도 있었습니다. 수인 전문으로 포르노 찍는 곳에도 있었고 약을 맞고 손님들을 받기도 했습니다. 그래서 당신한테도 도망치려고 한 겁니다... 그런데 당신은 맘에 듭니다. 당신은 뭔가 달라요. 당신의 배포가 마음에 들어요... 당신이 괜찮으면 같이 있고 싶습니다. 절 사랑해 줄 수 있습니까? 전 항상 사랑이 뭔지 궁금했거든요. 한번 받아보고 싶습니다.” 녹갈색 눈이 제 눈을 똑바로 마주하는 것을 보며 매그는 이것이 남자의 진심임을 깨달았다. 이렇게 솔직하게 나오다니 진짜 당돌하네. 불편하고.  
  
매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다가 한숨을 쉰 뒤 말을 이었다. “좋아. 노력해 볼게. 어차피 보내더라도 너 치료는 마치고 보내려고 했어. 나을 때까지는 일단 있어.” 사랑은 노력한다고 되는 게 아니야. 어차피 넌 처음이라니 구분도 못하겠지만. 매그는 씁쓸하게 미소지었다. 자신에게는 이득이었다. 대체재일 뿐이라고 해도 나쁠 것은 없었다. 어차피 개는 주인이 길들이기 마련이었으니까. 매그는 길들인다는 것은 길들여진다는 것임을 잊고 있었다.  
  
***  
  
"너는 이해 못해. 수인은 위험해.”  
  
매그의 말을 들은 알렉은 조롱하는 듯한 웃음소리를 냈다. 알렉의 얼굴에는 비참하고 참담한 미소가 어려 있었다. “아하, 그래.” 싸늘한 경멸조로 알렉이 말했다. “내가 인간이었어도 그랬을 거야. 너희 인간들처럼 수인을 짓누르는 거 말이지...” 팔짱을 낀 매그는 얼굴을 찡그리고서 뒤로 돌았다. 이 수인이 무슨 소리를 하는 것인지 매그는 이해할 수 없었다. 매그의 얼굴을 마주한 알렉은 코웃음을 치더니 말했다.  
  
“너희는 우리가 무서워서 그런 통제 방식을 사용하는 거야. 원래 인간은 알 수 없는 것을 두려워하니까... 우리한테는 너희한테는 가질 수 없는 힘이 있으니까.”   
  
***  
***  
  
“당신은 날 쓰레기로 만들었어. 이제 나는 당신이 주는 것에 기뻐하고 있어. 당신이 주는 밥을 기다리고, 애정을 기다리지... 난 쓸모가 없어졌어... 그 쓰레기들처럼 되어 버렸어...”   
  
양 손으로 미친듯이 얼굴을 더듬던 알렉은 고통에 찬 울음소리를 냈다. 절규에 가까운 그 울음과 신음이 섞인 흐느낌을 들으며 매그는 눈을 감았다. 대체 알렉산더를 어떻게 해야 좋을 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 사랑을 바라는 것이 유약해지는 것임을 아니라고 말한다고 해도 지금의 알렉에게는 들리지 않을 것이 뻔했다. 애초에 알렉은 맹수였다. 누군가가 가지고 싶다고 가질 수 있는 생명체가 아니었고, 가둘 수 있다고 가둬둘 수 있는 것도 아니었다. 지금까지 알렉을 가뒀던 것들은 물리적인 것일 뿐 알렉의 정신까지 가두지는 못했다. 일반적인 수인들과는 다른, 절대 길들여지지 않을 야생의 무엇인가가 알렉의 안에는 있었다. 그런 알렉을 한 곳에 붙잡아두는 것은 알렉을 느리게 죽이는 일이었다. 알렉은 계속해서 흐느꼈다. 떨리는 목소리는 단어를 더듬으며 내뱉었다.  
  
“동료들이 이런 나, 나를 보면, 아, 뭐라고 할까. ㄴ, 나는 가치를 잃었어... 당신이 나를 망친 거야.”   
  
알렉은 애완용으로 태어나지 않았다. 그렇게 길러지지도 않았고, 그러나 군수용도 교배용도 아니었다. 사실 알렉은 수인이라기에는 그 어떤 것도 어울리지 않았다. 애교가 있는 것도 아니었고, 감정 표현에 능하지 않고 인내심이 있는 성정과 책임감 또한 알렉을 망친 것 중 하나였다. 그러나 알렉을 가둬둔 채 자신만 알게 하는 것, 자신이 최선이라고 생각하는 것을 강요하는 것조차 자신의 이기심임을 매그는 깨달았다. 알렉을 정말 사랑한다면 알렉에게 자유의지를 주어야 했다. 자신이 결단을 내려줄 것이 아니고, 알렉이 원하는 것을 선택할 수 있도록 알렉의 판단을 존중해 주어야만 했다. 알렉에게는 사명이 있었고, 알렉은 대의를 위해 기꺼이 목숨을 걸 수 있다는 것을 매그는 알았다. 자신이 지켜줄 수 있기를 원했고, 지금까지는 그렇게 할 수 있었지만 알렉이 원하는 이상향은 보다 큰 것이었다. “뭘 원해,” 매그는 참담함을 느끼며 물었다.  
  
“내가 원래 해야만 했던 것. 난...나는, 이렇게는 할 수 없어. 내가 해야만 해... 보호국의 최고 관리자를 죽여야 해. 난 그 목적으로만 살아왔어.”   
  
눈을 떴던 매그는 다시 눈을 감았다. 일평생을 하나의 목적만 보고 달려가며 산 느낌이 어떤 기분일지 자신은 이해하지 못했다. 그러나 그것은 다른 사람이 설득한다고 해서 바뀔 수 있는 무언가가 아니었다. 그런 것으로는 사회가 쉽게 달라지지 않는다는 것을 알고 난 후에도 알렉은 여전히 맹목적으로 그것을 원했다. 알렉은 수인보호당국의 발렌타인을 죽이는 것을 열 세 살때부터 꿈꿔왔다고 했다. 십 년은 긴 시간이다. 아마 알렉이 정신교육을 받은 때부터 셈한다면 훨씬 더 이전이다. 그리고 알렉이 원한다면 자신이 말릴 수 있는 방법은 없었다. 알렉이 무엇인가를 갖고 싶어한다면 주길 원했다. 들어줄 수 있는 것이라면 무엇이든 해 주고 싶었다. 비록 그게 제 가슴을 갈가리 찢어 파헤쳐 놓는 일이라도 말이다. 이 아픔은 자신의 몫이었다. 매그는 부디 알렉이 자신만큼은 아프지 않길 바랐다.  
  
“그거면 되겠어?”   
  
눈물을 문질러 닦아내는 알렉을 보며 매그가 느리게 물었다. 여전히 알렉은 제대로 우는 법을 몰랐고, 울고 나면 그 사실을 부끄러워했다. 그 목적을 이루고 난다면 무엇을 할 것인지 매그는 묻지 않았다. 알렉이 대답하지 못할 것은 뻔한 일이었으니까. 이 감정이 무엇인지, 가슴 속에서 치밀어오르는 분노와 불꽃 같은 것이... 지금 알렉을 보내고 나면 다시는 만날 수 없다는 것을 매그 스스로도 아주 잘 알았다. 심장이 뒤틀리고 억지로 쥐어짜내지는 기분을 느끼며, 매그는 허락을 위해 입을 열었다가 다시 닫았다. 제 앞에 앉아있는 알렉은 무언가를 기다리고 있는 것처럼 보였다.  
  
내 명령을 기다리는구나.  
  
날 주인으로 인식하는구나.  
  
그 생각을 하니 목과 심장 사이에 돌이라도 얹힌 듯 무언가가 매그를 꽉 짓눌렀다. 천천히 입을 연 매그는 말했다. “네가 원하는 대로 행동해. 내 허락을 받을 필요는 없어. 난 네 주인이 아니니까.” 잠시 말을 멈춘 매그가 계속했다.   
  
“네 삶의 주인은 너야.”   
  
네 스스로가 나를 선택해주면 좋겠지만, 너에게 네 스스로를 포기하면서까지 그런 선택을 해달라고 할 수는 없어. 그런 매그를 바라보는 알렉의 눈빛에는 이채가 깃들었다. 자신이 주인으로 부를 수 있는 상대가 있다면 이 인간밖에는 없다고 알렉은 생각했다. 이 인간은 자신을 갖기를 포기함으로서 자신을 가졌다. 알렉의 가슴 한 구석이 전기 충격기에 당했을 때처럼 찌르르한 고통으로 울려왔다. 그러나 그것과는 조금 달랐고, 알렉으로서는 처음 느껴보는 방식의 통증이었다. 천천히 자리에서 일어선 남자는 저보다 작은 제 주인을 내려다보았다. 곧 남자는 사라지고 그 자리에는 옷가지와 거대한 크기의 셰퍼드만 남았다. 서 있던 매그는 홀린 듯 천천히 한쪽 무릎을 꿇었고, 셰퍼드의 녹갈색 눈을 마주치며 말했다.   
  
“건투를 빈다, 알렉산더.”   
  
다시는 알렉을 볼 수 없으리라는 생각이 들었다. 손 안으로 느껴지는 알렉의 검은 털은 부드러웠고 체온은 인간의 것보다 훨씬 뜨거웠다. 강인한 피부 밑으로 잘 잡힌 근육이 움직이는 것을 느끼며 매그는 파르르 입술을 떨었고, 떨리는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 알렉은 끼잉 하는 소리를 내며 매그의 손에 얼굴을 세차게 한 번 비비고는 네 발로 뛰쳐나갔다. 입술을 떨던 매그는 이루 말할 수 없는 감정이 되어 천천히 일어선 후 그런 알렉의 뒤를 따랐다. 그러나 셰퍼드의 걸음은 따라잡을 수 없었고, 알렉은 기다려주지 않았다. 매그는 멈춰선 채 굳어 자신에게서 빠르게 멀어지는 개의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 뛰어가는 동안 알렉은 단 한 번도 고개를 돌리거나 멈추지 않았다.  
  
집으로 돌아온 매그는 현관문을 열었고, 나오지 않는 알렉에 의아했으나 잠시 후에야 그가 자신을 떠났음을 기억해냈다. 영영, 이라고 말하기는 뭐했지만 그러한 목적으로 수인단체에 접근한 것을 들킨다면 어떻게 될지는 뻔했다. 알렉의 최후가 어떨지 매그는 상상하지 않기로 했다. 잘린 알렉의 목이나, 꼭 그게 아니더라도 목줄에 매인 채 쓰러져 있을 알렉의 나체만 생각하면 너무나 기분이 좋지 않았다. 부디 알렉이 발렌타인을 죽일 수 있기를 바랄 뿐이었다. 어려운 일이라는 것은 알지만 알렉의 말처럼 클레이브가 뒤에서 도와주고 있다면 가능성은 있을지도 몰랐다.  
  
그리고 만에 하나, 알렉이 살아남아 준다면... 자신에게 돌아와 주기를 바랬다. 알렉이 자신을 구원했던 방식으로 저도 알렉을 구원할 수 있게 되기를 원했다. 일반적인 방식으로 본다면 자신이 알렉을 구원한 것이겠지만, 자신과 알렉의 방식에 있어 일반적인 것은 없었다. 일반적은 아주 머나먼 나라의 이야기처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉과 있으며 매그는 제가 알던 상식들을 재정립했다.  
  
알렉이 제게 가져다 준 것은 단순한 알렉이 아니라, 알렉이 살아온 세계와 살아갈 세계, 알렉이 속한 세계 그 자체였다. 알렉이 어떤 방식으로 사물을 바라보는지, 어떤 방식으로 느끼고 생각하는지. 알렉은 자신을 떠났지만, 알렉이 가져다 준 세계는 자신을 떠나지 않을 터였다. 매그는 스스로가 그 세계에 흡수되어 그 세계의 일부로 존재할 수 있기를 바랬다. 이상한 일이었다. 알렉과 함께한 것은 두 달도 되지 않았고, 그 중에서도 진정으로 마음을 터놓고 지냈던 시간은 더 짧았다. 그럼에도 불구하고 자신은 이것을 원했다. 너무나 간절하게.


End file.
